Trade it all
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Nessie got knocked up by her ex-boyfriend Jacob, because she is so stubborn she didn't tell him. When Nessie moves to Seattle she goes and visits her mother so she can see her son Jacob Anthony Cullen. What happens? Rachel is there and she find's out. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay honey's as promised here is the other story I said I was going to post this works as a stand alone and I will reveal more thing from the past in Flashbacks in later Chapters. It can work with Do you think of me? because that was the original plan. But I am writing it as a Stand Alone. So feel free to love it and read, I have to say Jake is a little immature in this part so please don't hate me. Well here it is and Enjoy! **

**If you love me you should review, if you like me you should review. Actually let me rephrase, if you love Jacob Black Review, if you like him Review. Well tell me if you like it and Review to tell me how I did. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS THE CHARACTERSSS!!!  
**

**

* * *

Show me, Show me, you really love me  
Actions speak louder than words  
Show me, Show me, you really need me  
Cause all those lies I've already heard  
Show me, Show me, you really love me  
Let me believe that it's true  
Show me, Show me, you really need me  
And I'll get together with you**

**Show me by: The cover girls.**

**

* * *

**

**PREFACE:**

Every day he grows up, everyday he looks more like him, everyday he asks who his father is. Every day brings tears to my eyes knowing that his father doesn't know he exists. Jacob Anthony is only three years old. I decided to name him after his father and of course my father.

I think the part of me was afraid to know what Jacob's reaction would be to the whole pregnancy. I wondered what my life would have been like if I told him I was pregnant. We both had different dreams, I was going off to college to pursue my writer's career and he was interested in his singing career. He didn't go to college while I went off to college in California. I guess you can say we were High school sweethearts.

I did it for his protection. He can now live his life stress free and not have to worry about the drama in my life. My son is my joy I love him, knowing that I still love his father. I don't regret getting pregnant with my son I embrace it. Yet I still am quite naive knowing that I have grown up and am still a child.

Since we did have separate dreams and ideas things turned completely different. When my father found out he nearly blew a fuse. I never told anyone and I stayed in Los Angeles living my life and tried to continue my college education.

My son is all I have to live for. I will die for him. I will protect him even if protecting him causes me a lot of pain in the end. Jacob Anthony Cullen is my son.

**Chapter 1: Anthony.**

**Winter 2009 Nessie**

"_Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" I asked Jacob I was prepared to leave. I was going off to college while he stayed here in Washington trying to pursue his singing career. I personally think he is good, but doesn't have the patience for it. _

"_You're the one who wants to go. I told stay here with me." he leaned against his car and crossed his arms._

"_Seriously Jake, I don't want to be living paycheck to paycheck. I want stability. It isn't that you aren't amazing because you truly are." I sighed and looked away for a moment. "Maybe we should see other people." I know I really didn't, but it seemed like Jake had a lot of growing up to do before we could progress anywhere else._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" he looked a little taken up by my statement. _

"_Trust me it's for the best Jake. We have definitely grown apart." I hated to do this but it was true. I hated to become harsh on him right now, but we really weren't going anywhere._

_He shook his head and I can tell he was trying to ignore me. I knew he wasn't used to this. Jake doesn't take rejection well. I just knew that with me gone for the next four years he could date someone else. We both had two different ideas of a future. He was trying to chase a dream that might not come true. I wanted to go into a writing career and that was more probable. _

"_Jacob please look at me." I lifted his chin so he could look at me. His brown eyes met my gaze finally and I wanted this to end on good terms not horrible terms. "Jacob please don't fight me on this decision we both know we both want two different things." I had a feeling this was going to end horrible. _

"_You just want to leave, what you don't think I am good enough for you because I am not going to college." He looked like I hit his pride and he pulled away from me. _

"_Jake that's not even the case; you know I care about you. I just think we should break up. That way when I am gone you can date who you want. I know you will be ok with it." It hurt to think he could be with someone else. "Ok listen Jacob Black, I think this is for the best get over yourself. You will be just fine." I got enough courage to snap him out of it. "I have a plane to catch Jacob so I'll see you." _

"_You want to break up! Don't fucking call me, we can't be friends." He got pissed and shouted and I knew this was coming Jacob has too much pride. _

"_Fine I won't." I started walking into the airport and actually walked away. How can he be like that when I was trying to look out for him by telling him it was better not to be together? Yea I cared for him and everything. I think I loved him even. _

_(Two weeks later)_

_Why haven't I got my period yet? I sat on the toilet in my dorm room. It was supposed to come today. I got a panic attack and started to hyperventilate. Impossible no way, I can't be. We used protection. I ran to my bag and pulled out the emergency kit Alice gave me. It so happened to have a pregnancy test in it. _

_I peed on the white stick and waited five minutes to get my results. I took a look after the five minutes went by, I swear they were the longest five minutes I have ever had. I peeped at the stick and only one thing crossed my mind __**Shit!**_

_I can't be pregnant. This has to be fucking Karma for breaking up with a Jacob Black. _

**Four years later **

**Fall 2013**

I was awoken up by giggling and someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and took my pillow to cover my head. The giggling and jumping just became harder as that little one jumped and sat on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw the two little brown eyes looking at me. I quickly grabbed him up and started tickling him. This caused him to giggle uncontrollably now. I pulled his shirt up and started blowing raspberries on his stomach.

"Mommy!" he giggled out. I could tell my little prince was starting to get out of breath now. I couldn't help but kiss his little nose.

"Thanks for waking me up shrimp." I giggled now. This little boy was my pride and joy there was no doubt in that.

I may have had him young, but I don't regret having him. He brings sunlight to my darkest days. He is the reason I wake up in the mornings now. He has certain qualities that are just like his father's that brighten up my day. I sigh every time that I think about them.

His father isn't in his life and that is majorly my fault. I caused the distance between us all these years. What was I supposed to do I was only seventeen years old and I was scared.

My son is two years old at the moment and I have been dating the most amazing guy for the past eight months. I didn't know how my boyfriend was going to react to the fact that I have a baby.

When Josue found out I had a two year old son, he didn't seemed too phased or bothered by it much. Josue shows Anthony the love a father gives his son. The things Anthony doesn't have.

Anthony may have aunts, uncles, great grandfathers, great grandmothers, grandma's and grandpa's. Yet he only knows my parents as his grandparents, but he doesn't know his biological father. Anthony what he needed was a father figure and Josue is that figure for him now, Even though my son doesn't consider Josue his father yet. I sighed as I continued to think about that.

I am twenty one years of age. I live with my three year old son in sunny Los Angeles. Soon we will be moving to Seattle with my boyfriend Josue. I am a writer; I have been for the last two years. I write novels mostly romance, humor stories. My pen name is N.C. Cullen.

I love my family even though we aren't as close as we used to be. My son is growing up pretty quick. It was just like yesterday he was being handed to me in the hospital and today he is walking and talking and telling me he is the man of the house. I love it. My son is named after Jacob his father and my father Edward Anthony, so my sons name is Jacob Anthony. I can't really call him by his first name so everyone calls him Anthony or Ant.

My son is my life my pride and joy. I know I had him young I was only 17 years old. He was born premature at only 7 months. He was born with a couple problems, but nothing serious. It is ironic that his birthday is in July around the same time I first met his biological father. I remember everything from the day my son was born.

_**-Flash back-**_

_**"Get her into a room." My father yelled. Mom was at my side holding my hand as they had me in a wheel chair.**_

_**"We are trying but most of our rooms are booked sir." the nurse was trying to calm my father down.**_

_**"Renesmee, how are you feeling?" Mom asked me as she smoothed my hair back. I was feeling like crap. Thank god I had mom with me.**_

_**"I am feeling horrible. They need to get this kid out of me. He doesn't want to be in there anymore." I frowned as another painful blow hit my abdomen.**_

_**Finally after waiting an hour my father got us a room, the hospital room in the Los Angeles hospital was small and cramped. They had me in a bed. A doctor quickly came to check on me in the room.**_

_**"Hello I am Doctor Rodriguez. Everything checked out we are going to have to give you a cesarean." He looked a little uncomfortable for giving me the news. I was going to have to be cut are you serious. Hopefully the scar isn't so bad.**_

_**"Are you serious I am going to be cut?" I asked a little dazed.**_

_**"Don't worry with my experience it won't be so bad and the scar will heal and hardly leave a mark." he smiled and reassured me. I was quickly whisked away into the operating room and put on some heavy drugs to knock me out.**_

_**After my beautiful son was born and he was handed to me, I looked at his little face and saw everything that belonged to his father. Everything was exactly the same. He was quickly taken away from me and put in ICU. My son was born with his skin being a little yellow. The doctors told me it had to do with his kidneys and that they weren't matured enough but he would be fine with time they just wouldn't be able to release him to me too soon.**_

_**-End of flash back-**_**  
**--

My son was released from the hospital a month after he was born I spent so much time in and out of the hospital for the first year of his life. Everyone loved him and he is spoiled rotten. So here we are moving to Seattle. I get to be closer to my mother who knows about Anthony, but has only seen him three times for his whole life. Josue got a little town house for us in Seattle so we can settle. We will be so close to my mom so I can go visit her and she can come visit me. I am a bit nervous just because I am scared to run into his real father.

I know Rachel has the right to know she is an aunt and Billy deserves to know he is a grandpa. I can always pass it off like my son's father is Josue.

So here we are taking a plane to Seattle.

"Honey are you sure you have everything?" I asked Josue who was checking the bags into baggage claim.

"Yes I am sure love." he said tenderly as he passed one bag into baggage check. Anthony was in his stroller taking a nap. Josue is my boyfriend and he is French he was born in Paris and now he settled in the United States and had his profession as a photographer like he loves to do. Josue is very loving and affectionate. Most of all he loves Anthony, and Anthony loves him. Anthony doesn't call him daddy he calls him uncle jay. Josue allows him to call him that because he is so darn cute. Anthony makes people fall in love with him the moment they meet him. He is quite the charmer. I think he gets that from his real father.

"Ok honey, I am going to start heading for the gate." I told Josue as I grabbed the handles of the stroller and began pushing it toward the check point.

"Ok love." He said as he checked the last bag and we started walking to the check point.

The flight was short and we would be in arriving at our home soon. We were going to settle for tonight and tomorrow morning we would be driving to Forks to see my mother and grandfather. This would be the first time my grandfather would be meeting Jacob Anthony. He has heard about him, but never actually met him. I think grandpa would know that Jacob is the father of my son when he meets him. Grandpa Charlie was actually happy we were together. That way he knew I would be sticking around forks longer. But daddy ruined that when he separated us. I think it might have been for the best. Jacob I knew didn't want to be a father he freaked out when I would even mention the word baby. He had told me he didn't want children.

So we went home and settled a little. The house was beautiful Josue and I had seen the house before and it was beautiful we fell in love with it. We were looking through some of the boxes we sent prior to our trip.

"Love I think we are really starting our new life. Things are slowing down for me and speeding up for you." Josue said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"That is true. I feel a little bad since I am going to start seeing less of Anthony." I stroked my fingers up and down Josue's arm.

"Love it is perfectly fine. Anthony is your inspiration." He kissed my neck this time. "I think you should paint his bedroom like you did in the old apartment. It makes him smile. You hardly paint anymore love." he sounded a little curious.

"I hardly paint because I lost my muse about four years ago." I sighed deeply. I hated hitting this topic. Everything changed after I broke up with Jacob, everything made me hit rock bottom. When I found out I was pregnant and it was by him. I spent so much time crying over him because I love him. I think I still do.

"I am sorry love." he snuggled me causing me to giggle. In that I heard a cry coming from Anthony's nursery.

"I am going to go get that." I smiled at him and got up from the couch and went into Anthony's nursery. He was standing up in his crib and looked a little scared. We had him in a crib because he wasn't ready for the big boy bed, but soon he would be. "What's wrong mommy's big boy." I reached my arms out to grab him and rock him in my arms.

"I scwared." he let out another panicked cry. He rested his head against my chest and put his little hand on my arm. I sat down in the rocking chair and started humming to him and rocked us so he could fall back asleep.

"It was just a bad dream sweetie." I kissed his forehead.

"I want to sweep wit you mommy." he stuck his finger in his mouth. I couldn't tell him no, but he couldn't sleep in my bed every night. Before he could, but now I was sharing my bed with Josue. I couldn't say no to my son, he is my first priority. Josue knows that Anthony is my first and main priority.

"Ok sweetie anything you want." I kissed his little hand. I continued to rock him and his eyes started to flutter closed. I looked at him and admired his features.

Everyday he looks more like his father, when he grows up he is going to be quite handsome. I just hope he doesn't do things like his father who made some stupid decisions in life. Let alone like his mother who made some even more idiotic decisions that I made.

I regret some of the choices I have made I truly do. My fear of being alone only forced me to be alone. Even though I am surrounded by people who love me and are willing to do anything for me. I still feel alone so very alone. There is only one person who is making me wake up every morning and that is my son. He is my sunshine my life.

I got up from the chair and walked over to my bedroom and lay down with Anthony still in my arms and snuggled him closer not wanting to let him go. Part of me wants to tell him who is father is. No boy should go without a father, even though he has Josue as a male figure. He needs to at least meet his real father. I just hope I have the guts to tell Jacob Black he has a three year old son.

The next day I woke up to Anthony poking me on my face and giggling.  
This is something he does every morning to wake me up he finds it funny.

"Oh you find this funny." I lifted him up and started blowing raspberries on his stomach. He was giggling uncontrollably. I looked at the time it was 8 in the morning I knew I was going to have to start getting him ready so we can go to my mother's house. My mom had no clue we were coming. I haven't quite told her we were moving to Seattle I wanted to surprise her.

"Mommy stop." he giggled even harder. I looked over to see that Josue wasn't in bed but that I and Anthony had a blanket over us. I smiled Josue was real sweet.

"Let's get you some breakfast. I think someone is hungry." I tickled his belly and he giggled.

I got Anthony and Josue fed and got Anthony dressed and showered. I left Anthony in the living room watching TV and went to get ready. I was in my bedroom and Josue was smiling at me. Josue is a gorgeous man. Stunning green eyes, dirty blonde hair, a perfect gorgeous smile, his lips are deep pink. He is amazing a real good man, Even though I have been with Josue for two years. We haven't really had sex. I think I am not mentally prepared for that just yet. He doesn't complain though. He says he wants to marry me and we would wait until then. I think it is a good thing.

"Darling do you think your family would like me?" he smiled a little. I think my family would love him, he has a sparkling personality. I know they will.

"Of course honey they will love you." I caressed his cheek. I walked away from him and pulled some clean clothes out of the dresser. "My mom and grandpa are quite loving, So is grandpa's wife Sue." I smiled at him.

I went and took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked into the living room to see Josue reading Anthony a book. It was so cute. I leaned against the door frame just admiring the sight. Josue looked up and spotted me.

"Looks like mommy is ready to go." Josue smiled at Anthony.

"Mommy!" He yelled happily.

"Let's go see grandma." I smiled.

We got everything we needed and got in the car. It was a pretty long ride to get to my mom's house. Today is her day off so I know she is home. Just hopefully we don't run into other people as well.

We were driving in the car. I had Anthony in the back watching a movie so he wouldn't be so bored. I was texting back and forth with my assistant she said I had a book tour to do pretty soon. I was also checking in on everyone like I normally do. Josue was driving and we were talking here and there. We were finally pulling into forks and it was starting to rain. As we passed the welcoming sign everything was the same. This little town doesn't change much. I got back so many memories. The memories were all good, great memories. This little town works its magic on you.

I actually kind of missed it. I sighed as we started going down moms street. Even more memories hit me. As we pulled up to mom's house there was two cars in her driveway. Mom's car and another car I didn't really recognize it.

"Well we are here." I looked back to see Anthony sleeping. Car rides always do that to him. "Looks like he fell asleep," I giggled and Josue smiled at me. "Honey, can you take the baby out?" I asked as I took the baby bag out.

"Sure. Do you want me to take the stroller out?"

"No I don't think we are going to need it unless we go out for dinner tonight."

I got out the car and started walking to the door. I rang the doorbell. The door was quickly opened. It was my dad?

"Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrow.

"Renesmee honey how are you doing?" he pulled me into an embrace, His green eyes warm and sparkling.

"I am fine dad; you still haven't answered my question." I demanded. He ignored me and went to greet Josue and took Anthony out of his arms. I shook my head and put my hand in Josue's and we walked inside of the house. It was a surprise everyone was there. My dad, grandpa, Sue, Rachel, Paul, and Billy. Rachel was holding a small baby in her arms. I had no clue she had a baby. Everyone turned around and had shocked expressions on their face. All these people except for my mother and father have seen my face in four years.

Everyone's jaw was dropped. I sighed deeply since I am thinking they might hate me for leaving Jake all depressed. I was depressed as well just because I was away from him. My father still had my son in his arms and Anthony started waking up.

"Mommy." he cried and reached out for me. I quickly grabbed him and kissed his forehead and started rocking him.

"You have a son?" Rachel got up and walked in my direction. I nodded my head. "Why don't we go put the babies to sleep in your old room." she signaled me to the stairs. I nodded again and we started walking up the stairs.

We went into my old room and it was changed completely. It looked more like a guest room then my old bedroom.

"Nessie you look good." she smiled as she put her baby down on the bed. Anthony was still stirring and I was rocking him and he was slowly going to sleep.

"Thanks you look good yourself." I continued to rock Anthony. She looked at me and she couldn't stop smiling that lopsided smile. Even Anthony has that same lopsided smile so I know it is genetic.

"What's his name?" she asked as she walked over to me and caressed Anthony's cheek.

"Jacob Anthony." I hesitated a bit. I sighed deeply as I continued to rock Anthony.

"You named him after my brother?" she asked smiling that lopsided grin.

"Yea I did. I loved your brother, I loved his name, I love my son so I named my son after Jacob." I sighed deeply again and rocked Anthony a little faster.

"You know you can't lie to me Nessie." she put her hand to her hip. I sighed again.

"What are you thinking Rachel?"

"I am thinking that is my brothers son, how old is he?" she started tapping her foot now.

"He turned three in July."

"I was right that is Jacob's son. Why would you keep this from me Ness?" she frowned and now crossed her arms across her chest. I knew she would react like this since we used to be real close.

"I didn't keep it from you. I don't want Jacob to know. I think this will kind of ruin his life. I bet he is doing well now that I am not in his life. I know my life is good. I have my son, my career that is starting, a man that loves me and my son."

I felt real bad that I did keep this from him. Just thinking that Jacob is probably out there right now having sex with who knows who. Maybe he is even married now and has a kid of his own.

"Well after you broke up with him. He was pretty upset. I think knowing he has a son is something big Nessie. He has the right to know he has a son." she said calmly. I was starting to tear up. She was right he had the right to know. I kept him away so I wouldn't get hurt knowing how amazing his life probably is now.

"Your right, but how can I tell him. He has missed out on three years of his son's life because of me. Anthony has a father figure and that is Josue. If Jake comes back into my life he has to accept that." I sighed again. I looked down at Anthony who was now completely asleep again.

"I am not saying that he is going to mess up what you have. I am just saying he should know he is the baby's father." she said again calmly.

"Your right again, but is my son going to fit into his life? Is Jake going to be able to put up with my son? My son has to go to the doctors now and then because he was born a little sick." I had a lot of reasons to keep Jake out of knowing he has a son. I don't think I was mentally and physically ready to accept Jake back in my life and now I would accept him as my baby daddy. How does that work? I am going to seriously need to think this out completely.

* * *

**Kay so let me know how I did, do you like. Can't wait until Jake's Reaction that should be the Next Chapter. So do you think he will be happy about it? Next Chapter will be up Next wee Kay kay guys! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two, Enjoy! **

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I know I said I was going to update sunday, but I didn't don't hate me lol. Well At least I updated. Next chapter should be up in the beginning of next week I say tuesdayish. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.  
**

**

* * *

I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
I hate you so much right now  
Ahh...**

**Kelis- Caught out there.**

**Chapter 2: Life challenges.

* * *

**

"Nessie please, he does have the right to know that he has a child. I am not saying tell him now. But he should know about it." She rubbed my back telling me it was going to be ok.

Ugh all the things I have to go through because I wanted my mother in my son's life more often. The world should just keep spinning because I really don't have the guts to tell Jake he has a three year old son. I sighed deeply and put Anthony on the bed as he was sleeping.

"I know Rachel I know. I just don't want to tell him. I have been keeping this secret for too long now." I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. To think on this bed I have had sex with Jacob countless times. I lost my virginity to Jacob on this bed. Those were all great memories.

Jacob when we were together he was amazing. I am just wondering how is he now? If he is happy? If he is ok? All the questions I have for him and I don't know what to say. I know if I was to see him I would have no clue what to say this is the truth. I wonder if he comes into my life are things going to change. What is going to happen?

"You should let him know, I know my brother and he still has a thing for you I can tell. All the girls he dates look a little like you." she smiled and crossed her arms again.

"Really?" I don't know if she was telling me this because she thought me and Jake still had hope. Or she was just trying to lighten the situation of Jake.

"Listen I am not going to lie, my brother is not the same way as when you were with him. He is a bit can we say changed or back to days of before you came in to his life." she squinted to wait on my reaction. I frankly didn't care if he was a man whore again. That didn't seem to really be my problem at all. I cared about how my son would be treated if I let Jacob back into my life. I didn't want my son exposed to whores or slutty women at that.

It pissed me off that she actually wanted me to confess to him that we had a three year old son.

"Rachel seriously, I don't care what Jake does now. It's all about Anthony. I am pretty sure Jake doesn't want a child and I am pretty sure I don't want him back in my life." I said it confidently.

"Seriously Nessie it isn't about you, stop being a punk and just tell Jacob. If you want I'll go with you and all. I know my brother if he tries anything I will personally beat him up for you." She smiled and I knew that what Rachel was saying what she felt was right.

"Fine, let's go now." I said it defeated. I simply knew I had to get this over with.

**

* * *

Jacob**

I think I have the best life. I am twenty two, have an awesome career, have a lot of girls, I have no kids, I make a lot of money, I travel a lot so I get to fuck all different types of girls. I have it all not to mention I am a well known singer doing what I love to do.

In the last four years of my life I realized I have done some fucked up shit. Even though the time I spent with Nessie was an amazing time. Things after that just got better for me, even if I did lose her and that shit hurt real bad. I won't deny I still think about her to this day. I wonder how she is doing, who she is with, if she still thinks about me, does she still love me? I think about a lot of things when it hits the topic about her.

So I am in my house just waking up. I have two hot chicks on each side of me. I look at the time it is 2pm. Thank god I am the boss and I say when I go to work and when I don't. I am thinking I should get some breakfast. I gently moved one of the girls from my side that were still sleeping and I put on some grey boxers my white robe that says Jacob on the back in gold letters and my invader zim slippers. I may be grown up but I still have some childish moments.

I walked into my kitchen and asked my chef to make something for me. She complied and started making me some breakfast. She handed me a cup of coffee and continued to make my breakfast. I walked out of the kitchen and went to my front lawn to get the newspaper to see what is new out there. I sipped some of my coffee as I bent down to get my newspaper. When I look back up there is this beautiful red brown haired beauty banging curves. She had a baby on her hip and a diaper bag on her free shoulder.

"Hi Jacob, he is yours." she smiled at me and handed me the diaper bag. I looked at her like she was fucking crazy. I don't know this woman and the baby had to be at least two or three years old. I wasn't fucking any girls around that time without protection at least.

"You're fucking crazy. I never met you." I was confused. Then I see my sister get out the car and walk over.

"Rachel I told you this was a bad idea." the sexy vixen frowned. My sister looked at me and frowned. She looked like she was about to slap me upside my head.

"Jacob let's go inside. We don't want to make a big scene." she was right. I was not going to let this girl make a big scene about me being her baby daddy. Had to admit the little boy sort of looked like me, but I could be wrong.

We walked into my house and went into the large living room. My house is huge I bought it when I got my first huge check. Miss sexy kept on staring at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Looks like you have done pretty well for yourself." she said as she started to look around the room. If she was some gold digger trying to con me in saying this was my kid so I could give her child support I wasn't having that.

"And you are?" I asked a little rudely. Rachel slapped me upside my head. I flinched and then rubbed the back of my head.

"This is Renesmee Cullen. You remember her right?" Rachel said as she glared at me from next to me on the couch.

This was my Nessie. Wow my Nessie! She turned out to look real sexy. She filled out real nice. This could not be my kid I haven't been with Nessie in four years.

"This is your son Jacob Anthony." Nessie said as she rocked the baby in her arms. I didn't expect this from my day. I just thought I was going to chill back get laid all over again while watching two freaks touch each other then I was going to join in.

This totally changed my whole life, if I really had a son with Nessie than this was serious. I was a father now. I looked at her and my jaw was dropped. I couldn't believe I just found out I had a son. So I did what any guy would do I would try to deny it.

"That can't be my son Ness; I haven't seen you in almost four years. You were on birth control and when you weren't we used protection." I shook my head trying not to believe.

"Jacob there was that time that I wasn't on birth control and you didn't use a condom. That night after Embry's party." she furrowed her eyebrows together and looked a little upset. She was right that night we didn't use protection and she stayed in my room and we had the most amazing sex that night.

"Jacob he is yours. Rachel made me come over here and tell you about him. If you aren't so sure you could always take a DNA test. I am 100% sure he is yours though. I only slept with you at that time. I wouldn't lie to you. My son looks just like you."

"That's my daddy?" the little boy asked. He was looking a little upset.

"Yes sweetie this is your daddy."Nessie said sweetly to him as she cooed him. He put his little hand to her face. It kind of warmed me up. I got this feeling in the bottom of my heart that told me that was my seed. I just wasn't sure where to go with this.

"So ok if he is my kid what do you want me to do?" I asked a little harshly. She wasn't going to try to guilt me like this if she wanted some money. "Is it money you want then how much?" I said in that same tone.

"Do you think I want this for your money?" she looked offended then I think I took it the wrong way. "I don't need your money. My fiancé is a good father figure to Anthony and he loves him. I just wanted you to know you have a son. So that my son knows who his real father is. If this is just some sick game to you grow the F up. We don't really need you; we have been fine for the last three years. I have raised my son on my own. I don't need you." she got up from the couch and started walking for the door. I saw the tears fall from her eyes. I hated to hurt her but sometimes she has too much pride. Rachel slapped me upside my head and walked after Nessie. I followed her. Nessie went into the arms of some blonde haired dude that came out of the Range rover.

I felt like such a douche bag obviously she didn't really need me. She looked to be doing pretty good for herself. I guess I should give the kid a chance.

"Nessie let's talk." I said raising my arms in defeat. She gave me this disgusted look and gave me the finger. Blondie boy took the baby out of her arms.

"You don't get it do you. Now that you know that you have a son you still are acting like the arrogant son of a bitch that you are." she snapped at me. This got me so frustrated.

"You come to my house, tell me I have a son, and after fucking four years Nessie are you serious. How do I know the kid isn't some other guys?" I snapped right back at her. She came over full charge at me and slapped me across my face. The slap stung like a bitch and I could feel that my cheek was warm now from the slap.

"You are an ass hole. I should have never come in the first place. I knew this was going to happen. Grow the fuck up Jacob." she snapped at me and then ended harshly at the end she walked back over to who I am assuming is her boyfriend.

She left me with my jaw dropped and they drove off. Rachel grabbed me by my arm and dragged me into my house.

"We need to talk." she said super pissed. I sighed as we ended up back in my living room. "You can't treat her like that. You have no idea how many sacrifices she made for this. She only broke up with you because she got scared. She thought you could have a distraction free life. Look at you, you have it all. You say some stupid things. You offended her so much. Her son is her life and with her having the guts to actually tell you about this took a lot from her part. You are such a bone head." she punched me in my chest.

She just made me feel so low right now. How was I going to make this up to Nessie without her hating me? I don't really know what to say. I am hurt that she wouldn't tell me when she first found out she was pregnant I would have been there for her. If she only knew I loved her so much I am willing to do anything for her at that time. Things might have been completely different if I knew back then that I was going to be a father. I wouldn't have missed out on three years of my kid's life. I kind of blame her for some stupid actions.

Knowing I have a seed isn't really going to change how I think or actions I take in my everyday life. I don't know what Nessie wants me to do. If she thinks I am going to be driving mini-vans and changing diapers she is wrong. How do I know this kid is really mines? Seriously I have no clue how to be a father. I guess this all comes back as a shock to me. I still had no clue Nessie was pregnant back then, part of me is pissed that she didn't tell me.

--  
Two hours passed and the only thing I have been thinking about is what I am going to do now. My doorbell rang and I got up from the couch where I was still sitting after Rachel left. I went to the door and was immediately jumped by five women. All these women were either family or friends. That meant my sister had a big mouth and talked to all the women that I have a son with Renesmee Cullen.

Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah and Kim were standing there and pulled me into the house. I knew they were probably going to give me an intervention of some sort. These women don't know how to shut the fuck up. I am surprised Rebecca is here I am guessing god isn't on my side for this. It's all in favor of my supposed kid.

"How come we are just finding out about this Jacob?" Rebecca spoke. I swiped my hand over my face as I sat back down.

"I told you guys he just found out today the same as I did. Jacob you were in the wrong the way you treated that poor girl." Rachel was defending Nessie, but she always defended Nessie from the beginning.

**-Flashback- **

**Spring 2008**

_**I was taking Nessie to meet my sisters and father for the first time.**_

"_**Don't worry babe I am sure they are going to like you." I assured my girl as she was meeting my family for the first time. **_

_**I have never brought home a girl before, maybe because they were never important or special enough. Plus with the sisters I have it is extremely impossible. **_

"_**I am fine, you know I have a big family myself." She smiled and I pecked her on the lips softly. **_

_**When we walked inside the small house we had in La Push. My father was in his regular position on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table watching the TV. The sisters were in the kitchen. Rachel came out first followed by Rebecca. **_

"_**You must be Renesmee." Rachel held her hand out with a smile.**_

"_**Yes nice to meet you." She smiled and shook hands with Rachel. I rolled my eyes I bet they were going to pick her to pieces until they found enough things about her they didn't like. **_

"_**Same to you, Jacob talks about you all the time. You're very pretty. Thank god we have our little brother back." Rachel looked at me and gave me a fake smile. I gave her one back.**_

"_**Really? I guess I am glad I could help then."Nessie smiled at the two sea witches. They made my life hell when I was a kid, of course since I was the youngest.**_

_**They started talking more and you could tell they really liked Nessie. I thought it was about time I took Nessie home. **_

"_**I think I should take you home now Ness." I said as I looked at my watch.**_

"_**Oh please Jacob, she hasn't complained yet and you're trying to kick her out already." Rebecca yelled at me and I knew she would be backed up by Rachel. **_

_**Ever since then they have always favored Nessie over there little bro. **_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Please how you expect me to feel? I seriously don't want to talk about this with you guys. I am off to see my boys." I gave them the peace sign and got up from the couch and grabbed my car keys. I was going to head down to the studio where I am sure my boys were.

My producers are Sam Uley, Jared, and Paul. They made a record label a couple years back. They named it Wolf records. The studio was towards the end of La Push drive. It was very secluded, but still had massive equipment

I was pretty much known worldwide by now. I have toured all the US and parts of Europe. My boys have been there for me without a doubt. We more than boys we're Family and they know that.

When I got to the studio Embry was in the booth recording for his mixed tape. I sat down on the couch next to my boy Quil. Here I can be myself without a problem. Quil passed me an L he just took a pull from. I definitely needed it without a doubt. I was stressed.

"Yo Jake are you alright?" Seth asked. Embry just finished recording his song and came out the booth. All of them looked at me. I guess I had fuck with Jake written on my fucking forehead. I sighed deeply and took another pull.

"Yea just been getting some news." I took another pull.

"Yo Jake take it easy." Quil took the L out my hand. I rubbed my hand across my face. I couldn't get their faces out of my head. All I can picture is her beautiful sexy face and the face of the little boy who could be my son.

"Yo I heard what news you got." Paul said it rubbing his chin. He was married to my sister Rachel so I knew she had called him earlier probably because she talks to him about everything.

"Shit Rachel told you huh?" I didn't want news to blow this fast. At the rate it was going now I am pretty sure it would be leaked to the fucking media. Damn I fucking hate my sisters. This is something that should have been kept private.

"Now don't get mad she worries about you. You out of anyone know how much Rachel cares about you. That girl treats you like her son like no lie. I just can't believe you got a girl knocked up. We taught you better then that boy." I seriously didn't want to get lectured by my boys when I was in my comfort zone.

No fucking way did I want that. I wanted to relax and just chill back and not have to worry about any problems right now. I think I would want to deal with them tomorrow. I still have to think of how I am going to apologize for my rude actions towards Nessie.

**

* * *

Nessie**

I just left that egoistical bastards house. I couldn't believe he could be so fucking self-centered like that. I wanted to hurt him for rejecting my son like that. Anthony sensed I was upset even though I was trying to keep it to myself at the moment. I knew he didn't give two fucks about Anthony and Jacob is a selfish bastard that way. It seriously pisses me off.

We were on our way back to my mother's house. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Rachel. I should have lived my life as is and forget Jacob Black completely. I hate myself for actually agreeing to go. It isn't fair one bit to even call him the father of my child.

I swear I hope the woman who ends up with him gives him hell. When we got to my mother's house I took deep breaths to handle my anger. If I didn't, I would've gone back to the son of a bitch's house and kicked his ass.

When we got into the house I made sure my son went to his grandmother and I went upstairs to yell. I knew it wouldn't do any good at all, but I doubt kicking the Sob's ass would do any good.

So what did I do? I called my most favorite person that could help me calm myself right now. My uncle Jasper, he always knows how to make me feel better. He isn't really a people person, but he always has time for me.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Jasper can we talk?" I said as Uncle Jasper answered the phone. I knew I'll need a little advice from him and Aunt Alice. They always seem to help me out completely when I needed it.

I had one major problem and he had a name Jacob fucking Black.

* * *

**Note this. to clear somethings. this story will have random Flashbacks because I have to let you know what happen in the past. Don't hate Nessie because she is in the right to be pissed off on Jacob's reaction towards Anthony. Jacob was overwhelmed is all. Now if you have questions feel free to ask and Let me know what you want to see btwn Jake and Ness. So Review and let me know how I did! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this Chapter, just major things in my life have been going on not to mention loads of work to do for school. Things might be slow this summer, but I won't give up on the story or any one of my other stories. I will Update just not as often. Well Enjoy the Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: What do I want?

* * *

**Jacob**

After I left the studio I went straight home. I had a lot of shit on my mind and it caused me to get a headache. I went into my liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of the strongest liquor I found. Like water I chugged at the bottle.

I never thought this could ever happen to me. In my life I had too many of the things I could possibly have wanted. _Damn it! _Having a kid is stressing me out a bit. I ran my hand over my face before I took another swig of the alcohol. It burned my throat. I have never had to deal with this before.

One I had to apologize to this girl for how I treated her. Second I needed to make sure this kid was truly mines, a DNA test would clear that though. I still couldn't believe she lied to me though. I became infuriated at the fact that she didn't tell me. That was my major pet peeve.

So I continued to think about how I was going to handle this situation. I would have to go to Bella's house tomorrow and see if Renesmee is still there so I can speak with her and try to apologize. I now see that I was in the wrong and I shouldn't have acted that way in the first place.

Can you blame me though? It all came unexpected and that's why I acted the way I did I guess. I never expected that the one girl who made me have some aspirations with, that left me, broke my heart, is now the mother of my supposed child. When I was younger and I was with her I used to dream about that, one day we would have been married and have kids. That totally went down the drain when she left for California for college.

We had differences she wanted to go to college, while I was pursuing my singing career. We wanted different things. She wanted stability and I wanted to sleep all day and party all night. It was something I wanted.

I fell asleep that night trying to chew on the fact that I might have a kid. I also had to apologize. My head was spinning.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed, something I wasn't used to. I sighed at the disappointment. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower to help me deal with some of the things I would go through today.

I took a warm quick shower making sure to relax my muscles so I wouldn't be so tense later. After my shower I got dressed casually and made my way down to Bella's house. I just hoped Renesmee was still there. I sighed as I parked the car in front of Bella's house.

I took my time before I even thought of walking up to the door. I didn't see the car I saw Nessie in when she left my house. Maybe she had left already. It would be so much easier if she wasn't, but then what would I say exactly?

I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. I was praying that Bella opened the door and not Edward or her man. Bella opened the door so that was a good thing I guess.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" she asked a bit startled at my appearance.

"I wanted to talk to your daughter. She stopped by my house yesterday." I said it incoherently. I sounded drunk when I was obviously sober. I have never been nervous about anything in my life, except when I asked Nessie to be my girl for the first time, especially when we first had sex.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Summer 2009**_

_**Nessie and I were walking down first beach and we were going to commence a hike through the thick forest. It was supposed to be something romantic and it was something I would never do with any other girl but her. She was the girl I knew I never wanted to let go. **_

_**We were hand in hand walking through the thick brush in the forest. We made it to a clear area with tons of wild flowers. She helped me lay a blanket out so we could lie out and admire the beauty in nature. **_

_**We were now lying down on the blanket. Thank god today was one of those days that the skies were clear, those kind of days are scarce to come upon. I was lying on my side admiring the beautiful creature that was at my side. Never have I seen a creature with such beauty. **_

_**She is something straight out of Greek mythology. It was too good to be true. She moved to sit up and kissed me gently as she had a simple smile across her lips. She pushed me so I was lying on my back. She straddled my hips and kissed me with a little more force. **_

_**I couldn't control myself as she turned me on completely as she traced my lower lip with her tongue. She turned me on so much and this was directly from some of my inner fantasy's to have sex with a hot girl on the forest ground. **_

_**I immediately swallowed deeply. I became nervous first time ever. She kissed me once more with added passion and I closed my eyes to envelop myself in the new found bliss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pushed herself harder against me and she started literally dry humping me. **_

_**It didn't help much because it felt good. She was turning me on completely. I bit down on her bottom lip as I continued to kiss her as well with hot erotic kisses. I knew she was nervous though so was I. We have never been past kissing. She was a virgin and I wasn't going to push her into doing something she didn't want to. **_

_**I felt my palms get sweaty as I ran them on the silk that was her skin that was her exposed from her shirt riding up. My lips never left from being on hers. She pushed herself up so all her weight was on my member. **_

"_**Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her as I moved up on my elbows. She nodded her head yes.**_

"_**Jacob I love you, there isn't another person I would rather make love to then you." She kissed me once more and that was my motivation. I was still nervous though because I didn't want to hurt her.**_

"_**I am going to ask you once more are you sure?"I asked a little more hesitantly now. She shushed me and went back to kissing my lips. **_

_**She pushed me back down to the ground and kissed me deeper as her tongue went inside my mouth. The understatement would be that my tongue was silent, which it was not. She moaned in my mouth as a squeezed on her perfectly round ass. **_

_**She sat back up and pulled her shirt over her head. She exposed a pink bra that pushed her mounds up so they exposed the rounded mounds of her perfection. I couldn't help my temptation so kissed the tops of the exposed flesh that I could. **_

_**She tried to hold back a giggle. I guess a tickled her. I kissed the next one and pushed her bra down to expose the beautiful pink rose buds that belonged to her. I put the peak in my mouth and ran my tongue in a circular she moaned and quivered over me. **_

_**I wanted so badly to speed up the pace, but with her I couldn't do that. She would be my first virgin and I needed to be slow with her. I gently pushed her over so I was now straddling her. I lifted my shirt up and tossed it to the new formed pile of clothing we started.**_

_**I kissed her as she traced circles on my back. I moved back so I could unbuckle my belt and undo the button of my jeans. I moved to help her take off her shorts. She squirmed at the contact of my hands on the silky skin of her abdomen. **_

_**I exposed a pair of pink boy shorts that matched the bra I removed previously. I kicked off my sneakers and wiggled out of my jeans. When she took a look at the bulge that was exposed she gulped hard. She had never really seen the real package. This would be the first time she touched, feels, and see's what I truly have to offer. **_

_**When I removed the fabric that was covering her aching hot sex she squirmed at the contact of my hand to her drenching wet folds. She tried to suck back a sizzling sound as a moved my finger to her entrance to break her in and prepare her for the actual item that would pleasure her and send her to cloud 9.**_

_**As I pumped one finger in, I added another until I got to a steady three. She loved the actions as she rocked her hips against my hand. When I thought she was ready to take me I removed my fingers and I was out of my boxers.**_

"_**This is the last time I am going to ask you, Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. **_

"_**Jacob stop asking and make love to Me." she scolded me lightly. I replied by crushing my lips onto hers. When I positioned myself at her entrance I sucked in a future moan. I knew that the moment I would be inside of her would be fucking amazing.**_

_**When I began to enter she placed her hands on either side of my shoulders. When I went in deeper was that she stuck her nails in. she was so tight and that was an amazing feeling I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. I had no clue I wouldn't last long on the first round. **_

_**I had to admit first time I had mind blowing sex with a girl. I think I was hooked for life. **_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Jacob come inside I would like to talk to you." I followed Bella inside of the house. We walked into the living room. "Take a seat." She gestured to the couch. I sat down not knowing exactly as to what Bella was going to say. "Jacob now that you know you have a child with my daughter please don't be disrespectful towards her." She looked at me with pleading eyes and I couldn't say no to Bella.

"How do you want me to act?" my nose flared because I could feel my build up anger begin to boil. "I loved your daughter, for her not to tell me she was pregnant in the first place broke my heart even more just now. I want to make sure he is truly my son." I answered honestly.

"Jacob he is yours who are you kidding you know he is. When you have your reassurance make sure you are in my grandson's life. That boy deserves more and the world. He is a special little boy." She said firmly as she eyed me curiously.

"I am a person who will take care of their responsibilities when they come. You might think I am still immature, but that has nothing to do with the situation at all. I can take care of myself and if it turns out the baby is mines then yea without a doubt I would be in his life and I won't go anywhere if he needs me."

"I am happy that you can do those things for Anthony he deserves a strong role model to look at." She smiled at me.

"So did your daughter leave? I would like to apologize to her." I said honestly.

"Well she went back to her house. She lives in Seattle and you know that's not far from here. I advise that you talk to her over the phone before you even decide to show your face at her house. You will also have to accept the fact that Anthony had another parental figure in his life and that's Josue. Doesn't look like he is leaving Nessie's side soon." She went on. If Anthony was my son I wouldn't want any prick ass son of a bitch around him.

I have a feeling he is going to be my main source of rivalry. I took a deep sigh and looked at Bella once more. "So can I have your daughter's number so I may consult a time to see her and apologize in person?" I asked. Bella smiled, she was all smiles with me today. I always had an easier demeanor with her then with Edward he is too uptight to approach in any situation.

"Sure Jacob." She took a paper and a pen and scribbled the number on it. She then handed me the small piece of paper. "Just make sure you are very respectful of what you say. I know she will try her best to forgive you." We both got up from the couch as we walked for the door.

"Thanks a lot Bella I appreciate this." I gave her a small forced smile.

"I like you Jacob and you're permanently added to my family since you're the father of my grandson. I just hope you and my daughter can have a fair relationship for Anthony's sake." I nodded at her and made my way to my car.

I drove to my house not wanting to go anywhere else but home. I had an apology to give and that's one thing that is hard for Jacob Black to admit when he is wrong.

**

* * *

Nessie**

After having a long cleansing talk with my Uncle Jasper I felt like a new person. I fell asleep with my son next to me. Since the incident he hasn't wanted to leave my side. We were back home and I felt a bit more comfortable to know I was a good hour away from Jacob Black.

I still don't know where in my mind I thought telling Jacob Black that he was the father of my son was a good idea. My phone rang and I took a look at who it was. I didn't have the number in my phone, but it was a Washington State area code.

I thought I might be someone in my family calling me, but I had all their numbers. I answered the phone a little hesitant as to what would come from this.

"Hello?" I answered professionally.

"Renesmee?" it was a man's voice. It was deep and cut me like sweet pure sugar. The voice was a familiar one, but I didn't recall exactly to whom it belonged to.

"Yes this is her, may I ask who is calling?" I asked a little intrigued to who was on the other end.

"Don't hang up please, but it's Jacob. I got your number from your mom. I called to apologize." I was about to hang up, but I heard some kind of sincerity in his tone. As much as it killed me to reject him I just couldn't do it.

"So you're going to apologize for how you acted like an ignorant bastard yesterday?" I made it sound rhetorical.

"Don't do that seriously. You caught me by surprise how did you want me to act seriously." He replied.

I know I sort of did want him in my child's life, but I also didn't want to expose my son to the relationship I had with Jacob. We weren't on good terms I broke his heart. Can you blame me though, we were going in two different direction.

"I wanted you to trust me and to not act the way you did when I went to tell you before." I felt my anger start to rise as if it were in a meter.

"Listen I already apologized for how I acted, just you should have told me you were pregnant in the first place I would have been there for you." He answered a little solemnly. "I want to give the baby a DNA test to make sure he is mines."

That pissed me off a bit that he wouldn't believe that the baby was his. Anthony looked more like his father then he did with me. It's like Jacob spit the kid out. Anyone can tell Jacob is the father of Anthony.

"If that's what you need to reassure yourself then fine." I answered a bit bitter.

I never expected to be in this situation before. I knew I would have to deal with him again. At least he is stepping up and will be there for my son. Jacob has always been that kind of person; he is willing to own up to his responsibilities.

"That's all I ask for. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yea soon, we can have my grandpa Carlisle run the tests if it's more convenient for you. We can do it sometime this week to get the doubt out of your brain." I was still a little bitter and I will admit it.

"Alright, if the doctor can do it then I would like it for tomorrow. I want to make sure as soon as possible Ness." I blushed without wanting to. He hadn't called me Ness and hardly does anyone call me that.

"Sure I'll give him a call and I'll schedule something."

"Call me if anything this is my Cell phone number. I am available at all hours for you alright." I don't know if he was being sincere or he was trying to flirt with me. I took it for the sincere tone I heard in his voice.

"Ok no problem, I have to go now." I didn't want to be on the phone anymore if we had nothing to talk about.

"Alright bye."

"bye."

We hung up. I gave my grandpa a call and discussed what I wanted him to do for me. Of course he agreed because he loves me and he loves Anthony. I let Jacob know that I spoke to grandpa and we were scheduled to go get swabbed the next day to do a DNA test.

I knew what the results would be, because I knew Jacob was the father of my child there was no buts in that. If that's what Jacob needed to be reassured then fine I would do anything to prove Anthony was his son. I had no reasons to lie to Jacob. It is only fair that for Anthony he knows Jacob is his real father so he will never have that doubt when he grows up. The only thing left to do is wait until tomorrow to prove to Jake he is the father of my baby boy.

* * *

**Hope you liked the Chapter, yea I know it was a little short i'll try to make them a little longer soon. Well tell me what you think by leaving me a nice review lol =] **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys here is an update hope you like it. I am trying to finish this story. I know this story won't be as long as most of my others. I am going to make this a Short story if you have any ideas please make sure to leave that in a Review or you can PM me as well. Well Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS TWILIGHT. I just make it hot!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelation**

**Jacob**

Today it was finally happening the moment of truth. After getting swabbed the day before I was a little anxious to know the truth, I know deep down I had this gut instinct that the baby was mines. I just hope he is so I do have a reason to have Nessie back in my life and I was looking forward to that.

Part of me still wants her back in my life. I want to get rid of her boyfriend and have her all to myself. Even after she had a baby she still looks amazing and that body doesn't look like she even had a kid.

I was on my way to the doctor's house Renesmee had agreed to meet up there as well. Not to mention she would be bringing the baby as well. I was looking forward to seeing her and if I did bring a life into this world with her then that was an amazing thing as well.

I drove to Doctor Cullen's house. When I pulled up to the long drive way I noticed that Renesmee's car was there. I got happy at the thought, but then frowned when I thought about well maybe her boyfriend was there. That kind of pissed me off though. I decided that I wouldn't get angry about it and I wanted to know if the baby was mines. That way I had something with her that he didn't. I had a child with her.

The sound of that was a good thing and I opened my mind to accept it. I think I would like being a father and I'll make sure I am a good father to him even better then my father was to me. I'll make sure I'll leave a great impression on Nessie if it proves I am his father. I am happy I have a little boy that's what I always wanted and to have it with the only woman I have ever loved is a plus.

When I rang the bell Esme opened. She had a warm smile on her face. She has always had a motherly feel to her and I admired her for it. She reminded me a lot of my mother.

"Jacob come inside please." She smiled warmly. I followed her inside of the house. "Everyone is in the living room. Are you nervous?" she asked me I just shook my head no and followed her into the living room.

They kept it very private it was only the Doc, Nessie, the baby and that S.O.B; I rolled my eyes when I saw him. I wasn't looking forward to seeing him, but there was that chance he would be there being Nessie's man and shit.

"Ah Jacob finally you're here, I guess I can read the results now." He smiled and had a very professional demeanor. That was mostly always his status though. He had a large yellow envelope in his hand and that's when the nerves hit me more. If the kid was mines I would be happy. If the kid wasn't mines, I don't know how I would feel. I guess I would be mad she tried to pin this on me. I am guessing that she still loves me and who else wouldn't want me to be the father of their children anyway.

"Grandpa can you please read the results. I have some where to be after this." Nessie added bitterly. I swear it seemed like someone bit her on the butt. I didn't appreciate the attitude much.

"Yes Renesmee I was getting there." The doctor added. He looked down at the paper and read it for a good minute. "Jacob you are the father of Jacob Anthony Cullen." The doctor said with a smile.

"I told you!" Renesmee yelled as she jumped up from the couch. I wasn't going to say anything. I knew he was my son. He has Black genes written all over him. Only a Black could make a child like that.

"Ok I knew it. I just wanted to be reassured. Can I hold my son?" I asked. She looked at me weird for a second like she didn't expect that to be my reaction.

"Umm sure." She hesitated a bit. She handed me the toddler and I accepted him gladly. He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up, but I admired his features. I never knew how something so beautiful could be made. Nessie and I had one beautiful kid. Nessie cleared her throat when I think she felt uncomfortable on how I was looking at him. I kind of wanted to spend time with him and show him how to be a man.

"Can he spend this weekend with me?" I don't know where that came from, but I wanted to get to know my son now. I wanted to be a good father towards him.

"Jacob I don't trust you that much." She said a bit shaken. I know she didn't trust me yet, but I was willing to do anything to gain that trust back though.

"I know that, but give me a chance though. I want to get to know him since I have missed out on three years of his life already." I know I said the last part a little more hostile then I should have.

"Jacob I am sorry about that, but I had my reasons back then. You should be happy that you have him in your life now. I would do anything for my son. I have to make sure I trust the person I leave him with. Baby proof your house first and then we'll talk, also I would like if someone I trust were there either myself or your sister because I trust her a lot." She went on and I would do anything to make sure he was safe and I would take care of him and be a positive role model.

"Ok fine, no problem it's done." I said agreeing with her.

After I left I went straight for toys r us and babies r us to make sure I had everything for my son. I asked my sister if she could come with me. It ended up being me and my two sisters going since Rebecca was still in town.

"I can't believe we are actually buying things for Jacob's son. I never thought this day would come quick." Rachel clapped her hands together. I knew they would make this trip all about them. The only reason I brought them along was because I had no idea what I should buy for Anthony.

I had a son now and I didn't expect on saying that for a long time. I am still a young guy and am more than willing to have a couple more, but to have a child with Nessie is a good thing and my first choice would've been her.

"Yea I know." Rebecca answered her and they began to chatter about some stuff. As we walked down the aisle in where they had child proof stuff, it had child proof locks to child gates, to fire and bathroom safe things.

Rachel made me get the electricity plugs, safety for bathroom and that kind of stuff. Rachel started asking me some questions I had no idea about. I didn't even know if the kid was potty trained or if he still drank from a bottle.

"Rachel I don't know about that. I just want to child proof the house so I can actually spend time with him." I answered honestly. The only thing I could think of was calling Nessie to ask her such things. I called her to make sure.

"_Hello?"_ Nessie answered all sexy and seductive in that tone I love.

"Umm yea Nessie, I have a few questions to ask you. I am in Toys r us right now getting a few things for Anthony. I just want to know is there anything in specific he needs?" I asked genuinely concerned and I wanted to be a good father.

"_Umm yea, he uses pull ups so you should buy the big box of that. We are potty training him, but he isn't quite there yet. Let's see what else? Umm he doesn't need much, just that the house is child proof cause I don't want an accident to happen."_ I knew she was concerned, but I was as well. Before I could say anything else Rachel snatched my phone from my ear.

"Hey Ness it's Rach, um yea tell me what the baby needs and I'll make sure my brother get's it." I think Nessie said something because Rachel paused to listen. "Oh not yet that isn't a surprise, Jacob didn't use the toilet till he was like four and even then he peed the bed until he was eight." Rachel was letting Nessie know private things. I bet she was laughing right now. I snatched the phone away from Rachel I swear my cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"Don't listen to her she's lying!" I kind of screamed, but that's because I was really embarrassed. What Rachel said was true though and it haunts me to this day.

"_Jacob it's ok, I still don't think of you any different_." She tried to hold back a laugh I knew it. That just made me redder in the face.

"I have to go; I'll talk to you later so I can stop by to see Anthony ok."

"Ok Jacob call me before you decide to show up." She said and I knew she probably wanted to make sure her man wasn't there.

"Alright, I was thinking about going after I was done shopping. I kind of want to spend time with him when he is awake." I added for good measure.

"Umm sure come when you're ready." I took that as the ok to go over there straight after.

"Alright see you soon." I hung up after that. I went into the toy section and was looking for some heavy duty boy toys. So what was the first thing I went for were the cars. I made sure Rachel and Becks were looking at some other stuff they said were a necessity for a young child's safety.

So I had a cart with me and I filled it up with some hot wheels made sure they were for ages 3 and up. I got a twenty pack of hot wheels. I remember when I was younger I used to collect them, like every birthday and Christmas I used to get at least one car because I grew up in a poor family and we hardly had money. I was the only boy so that's all I could get and when money wasn't available my dad used to make me toy cars made of wood. Of course those were a bit more hazardous and I always used to get splinters playing with some of those toys.

I just took a bunch of them and added them to the cart and made sure I got the carrying case as well. I got the one that holds 100 cars because I was pretty sure I was going to get him a lot of different cars for the set. So I wanted him to fill it up.

I started thinking I had no idea if he even liked cars. Yea like he isn't my son he is going to love them just like his daddy. Rachel and Becks found me.

"Jacob I can't believe you actually filled this cart with car stuff." Becks scolded me.

"Now you know this is my little boy. Not to mention duh this is my little boy." I laughed and both of them crossed their arms.

"Don't get too carried away with this dad thing you don't want to spoil him either." Rachel added and I knew she was right, but I knew I would want to spoil him. I think a guy always goes crazy with their first born not to mention if it's a boy it's like in the unwritten book of rules.

"Yea, yea are you two done so I could go pay all this stuff?"I asked. They both nodded their heads contently and we made our way for the checkout. When I paid for the stuff I was going to go see Anthony and I wasn't sure if they wanted to come with. We were closer to Nessie's house anyway.

When we were in the car I made sure to ask. "Do you two want to come with me to see my son?" I asked I just prayed they weren't going to embarrass me like they did earlier.

"Duh Jake!" they both said in unison. I just nodded my head and started up the engine of my car.

I handed the phone to Rachel and told her to call Nessie and to tell her we were a few minutes away. Rachel put it on speaker phone so she and Becks could listen in.

"Hey Nessie it's Rachel."

"And Rebecca." Becks added in shortly after.

"Yea we're on our way to your house, but I think Jacob is lost did you give him the right address?" she added and I felt insulted I knew exactly where I was going.

"_Yes I know I gave him the right address."_ Nessie laughed a little in the beginning. I was still feeling hit in my pride.

"I know where I am going we're about five minutes from your house Ness." I added to defend myself. I hated that Rachel and Becks would try to make a scene about it.

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Nessie**

I was a bit nervous of having Jacob in my house. Josue had gone to deal with one of his clients and I was in the house with Anthony. One of the things that I was looking forward to was to see Rach and Becks I was always close to them and they accepted me like a sister would. I knew they would watch Jacob closely and made sure Anthony was in good hands always. I thought that was a good thing though.

I was nervous that I made sure I cleaned the house like crazy. That was something I always did when I was nervous. Anthony thought I was being silly and he couldn't help, but laugh at me for it. He spent most of his day watching Thomas the train anyway that was my son's obsession. Most of the things in his room were Thomas. I personally thought that show was really boring, but he just stares at it mindlessly. I think it has to do with the different color trains and the way they move.

The bell rang and I was more nervous. I made sure I looked good as I checked my hair in the hallway mirror and my clothes. I was wearing a tan sweater and some jeans with some ugg boots. I was dressed casually with my hair down.

When I opened the door I smiled to be polite. Jacob had a bag with him so I knew he had bought some things for Anthony. I smiled he was actually owning up.

"Umm Hi. I bought the big box of the diapers you asked for. Rachel told me you said to get size 3t-4t so that's what I got." He looked a little nervous as well and I smiled.

"Come inside guys. I think it might start raining soon." I added. They walked in, but Jacob handed the bag to Rach and went back out to his car. I was guessing he went to get the box of diapers. I was happy I didn't think he would be taking it this way at all.

Material things kind of don't make up for the time, but I am glad he will be there for Anthony now. I just hope he sticks to his promises. I just pray that he doesn't back out at all, that would just hurt my heart some more if he did.

We walked into the living room and Anthony was sitting on the floor still watching TV. Rachel sat down on the couch and so did Rebecca. Anthony looked up at them with a small confused look on his face. He isn't used to strangers much.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Rebecca smiled at him. I just leaned against the frame of the opening of the living room. I was smiling I admired at how Anthony looked at his Aunts that he has never met. "I am your Aunt Rebecca and this is your Aunt Rachel." They smiled at him. Anthony still had that confused look on his face and he looked back at me.

That's when I noticed Jacob was standing behind me and he was so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It sent chills through my body. I turned around to look at him. His lips now turned up into a smile.

"So where do you want me to put this?" Jacob asked. It took me a second to get myself out of the daze and to remember what the heck he said.

"Umm for now you can put it in the kitchen." I didn't know what I was thinking of right now. Anthony got up from the couch and walked over to me. He was acting shy again and I knew he didn't know how to handle meeting his Aunts now. He has never met them before. Anthony wrapped his legs and tiny arms around my leg and placed his face in the side of my leg to hide his face. "Don't be shy Anthony they won't hurt you they're your daddy's sisters." I smiled at him and patted the top of his little head.

"My daddy?" he asked a little confused. I nodded my head and with that Jacob came back in view. Anthony looked at Jacob and smiled he let go of my leg and stood up and looked at Jacob with a smile. I have never seen Anthony take to another person the way he looked at Jacob.

Anthony reached his arms up and clapped his fingers to his palms and it looked like he wanted Jacob to pick him up. Again something Anthony doesn't normally do with people he doesn't know. Jacob smiled at my son and lifted him up. I couldn't help, but smile at the scene that was playing. Jacob looked really good holding our son.

"Hi there little man." Jacob tickled Anthony's stomach and Anthony started giggling.

"Come watch twomas the twain with me." Anthony demanded. I giggled silently it was too cute.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Thomas the train." I translated Anthony to Jacob. It was nice to see them together. I could definitely get used to seeing this more often.

"Alright little man let's go watch some Thomas."He smiled at my son and tickled his stomach.

They went and watched TV while the girls came with me in the kitchen. I had a feeling I would be interrogated real soon. Not to mention it would be double teamed and that was something I would never get used to the way they can manipulate people. They do the whole role of good cop bad cop.

"Ok so Renesmee why didn't you tell us, that kind of hurt." Rach had the look of resentment on her face. I didn't want to be guilted this way. I looked away before I responded.

"I thought we talked about this. You know I didn't end on good terms with your brother and I was afraid. The only reason I didn't tell you guys was because it would eventually get to him." I sighed after that sentence. I really didn't want to talk about these things; they would eventually get me upset later. "Can we please change the subject I'd rather not talk about the past. As is it is the past." They both nodded and I am guessing they were going to start something different to say and that was good.

"So let's talk about your boyfriend." Becks added. I rolled my eyes a bit I knew that would be another one of the questions they would ask.

"He's a sweet heart, he treats me good and he treats my son good. Not many men are willing to take a woman that has kids. He is a great male figure for Anthony and he respects that relationship. I have a feeling Jacob doesn't approve so much of him though." I said as I began to chew my lip.

"You're right in that aspect Jacob hates you're boyfriend. Something about him not wanting another man to take his place?" Rachel shrugged. I didn't think Jake would be jealous of Josue for that reason. Nobody would take Jake's place I wouldn't let it happen.

Jacob is actually turning out to be a nice guy. My son loves him already and that's a great thing to see. I would like to see Jake change though and maybe I am right he might have change. He might actually be more mature now then when I last dealt with him. I just pray I am not proven wrong about this.

A couple weeks had went by and I finally gained enough trust with Jacob to let my son stay with him a whole weekend.

I was going to pick up my son from Jacob's house. Anthony spent the weekend with his father. Of course I was opposed to the idea at first, but in the end I finally agreed. I took my range rover to Jacob's house driving smoothly through the streets to Forks. I pulled up to Jacob's house and parked in his driveway. I got out of the car and rang the doorbell and on three rings Jacob came to answer the door. He was wearing a white robe. I analyzed him completely he was looking real sexy. He still had a bit of sleep on his face and he was exposing is bare chest.

I had to admit Jacob was still a very attractive man. He made me moist in my panties when he smiled at me. He licked his bottom lip seductively.

"Good morning sunshine." he smiled wider exposing his perfect white teeth. His smile still made my heart skip a beat to this day.

I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat and pushed passed him into his house. Everything in the house was quiet. I was impressed to see Jacob's bachelor pad was changed a little bit. The living room had toddler toys scattered around and I am thinking that is due to my son playing recently.

I was surprised though when I entered the house and it was quiet as if no one else were there. I shrugged it off and went towards the stairs for the rooms upstairs towards my son's room. Jacob actually took the being a father thing pretty well. He was happy to be able to have a kid with me. I thought it was one of his ways of trying to get in my pants again.

"You know I don't like how you just walk into my house and don't even greet me back. You could at least say hi." his voice sounded cocky as usual. I frowned at his eagerness.

"Hi." I said as I walked to my son's room and opened the door slowly. What I saw was my son in his crib with his thumb sliding out of his mouth. I had to admit this is the sight I love to see every morning before he wakes up.

I walked closer to the crib and place my elbows on the rim of the railing. I peeked down at the beautiful creation that I made with the egoistical bastard that was standing behind me. Also that Anthony looks like his father minus the fact that he is a bit lighter then Jake and he has my ears and eyes. Everything else belongs to Jacob.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I had to admit a felt a bit startled, but then I liked the idea of having his warm arms wrapped around me like old times. I still couldn't believe almost four years had passed without seeing Jacob. I gripped Jacob's forearm and turned on my heel to look at him. I pulled away and started walking out of my son's room.

I wasn't going to wake him up just yet he would be up soon enough. I am just surprised he wasn't awake just yet. Jake and I were in the hallway just staring awkwardly at each other.

"You know I must admit we have a beautiful son together." he smiled at me. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yea I know." I stared at the floor so I could avoid eye contact with him. He walked closer over to me and he still towered over me as always he lifted my chin so I could look up at him. When I stared into his brown eyes I was lost in them. I held back a breath that wanted to escape more moan like then a sigh. He pulled his lips to mine and kissed me. When his lips first tapped mines I felt a million tingles and sparks run through me like electrical currents.

Everything I was trying to forget and leave in the past came back at me at all force. I felt like a swooned teenage girl again, something I haven't felt in years. I knew he felt the same way because all of a sudden I felt him smile against my lips.

Instead of pulling away he gripped my waist and held me firmly in his grasp and planted a deeper passionate kiss. I didn't have the brain thoughts to pull away and slap him. I was still in the bliss that I was in four years ago. This time I moved my arms to the back of his neck and gripped his short cropped hair in my finger tips. I enforced more aggressively the kiss.

He pushed me against the burgundy wall of the hallway. I could feel his full blown erection against my stomach through the robe. I yearned for the contact of having him be with me again, having him inside of me. He pulled away from me and said the one thing that pushed me over the edge.

"I really missed you mama." him calling me mama again sent me more over the edge to want him again. I stuck my hand inside his robe and into his boxer and grabbed hold of his rock hard member. I stroked it twice and that made him moan and then let out a growl.

He picked me up put me on his shoulder and brought me to his room. He laid me down on his king size bed and my curls splayed all over the red silk sheets. He came on top of me and kissed me passionately again. His tongue danced on my lower lip as I parted my lips and massaged my tongue with his. His tongue tasted so amazing and his touch made me even wetter between my legs. I must have been dripping at the moment from the excitement that was building.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck I kissed him just like old times. He let out a moan into my mouth. He gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him. I have never wanted someone so badly the way I wanted him.

I seriously don't know what was going through my brain at the moment. He moved his lips from my lips to my neck and trailed down leaving open mouth kisses all the way till he hit my breast.

I squirmed at the contact. He lowered my shirt down a little on one of my breast the other hand went to knead my other breast with his hand. I moaned. I knew everything I was doing was wrong, but it felt oh so right.

He took my shirt off and then went back to gain attention on my breast. He took my left breast in his warm hand and then brought his tongue to it. I was all for foreplay, but I really just wanted him. He always wants to please me when we have sex and that's what I remember. He would always eat me out and we would please each other, but this was different. I didn't want any of it I just wanted to fuck him. I know it is wrong of my part since I have a boyfriend and all.

Jacob and I are the past and it shouldn't be this way now. I pushed him off me and flipped so I was on top of him. I moved my lips to him and kissed him with my eyes closed. I brought the robe off his shoulders and I could feel his dick poking me. I pulled away from his lips and ran my hands down his chiseled chest. I made my way to the hem of his boxers and pulled them down.

I was going to take off my jeans but he stopped me. He moved his hands directly to my hips. He moved one hand and grabbed my ass.

"Let me tell you something before we do this." he said as he continued to massage my ass and rubbed my hip with the other. "I still care about you." I shut him up and went to kiss him. I unbuttoned my jeans as I continued to kiss him. I got the damn jeans off and went back to his lips. He gripped my ass through my lace boy shorts. He stuck a finger between my folds and rubbed against my sensitive area.

I still had no clue why I was able to give into him so easily. I was probably just another fuck for him. The only difference was that I was the mother of his son. It changes things when you involve your past into your present. Only that Jacob is the past, present and future for my son.

"Lift up." Jacob directed me as I lifted up my hips and he slid the moistened panties off my hips.

He guided the tip of his member to my entrance. I nearly came at the contact. I moaned when he put the head in.

"Shh.. I won't hurt you mama." he soothed me as he pushed in a little more. I had to admit he was a lot bigger from what I remember. It was a little painful with him entering. When he fully pushed himself through and he began to pull out slowly, I adjusted to his size as if my body were made perfectly for it. Like the perfect matched key for a lock.

He lifted my hips up as he began to guide them back down. I threw my head back and bit my bottom lip. I don't know why I missed him so much at this point.

"Fuck! I missed your pussy!" he let out a groan as he brought me back to him.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him as I placed my hands on his chest and began to push him deeper in me by grinding my hips into him.

"Fuck!" he groaned again. "How the fuck you get so good at this shit?" he asked as I saw his eyes roll back. The feeling was amazing as I felt my orgasm build at the pit of my stomach. When I finally released he did as well and I collapsed on top of him. I had sweat on my forehead and so did he. He ran his hand over my forehead to wipe it off he then kissed my forehead.

I then realized what I just did was completely wrong. I got off him as quick as I could and I started looking for my clothes. I had to get out of here and make sure something like this never happened again.

"I have to go." I said as I scrambled to look for my clothes. I put on my bra and my shirt. I couldn't find my panties so I just threw my jeans on. "This was wrong." I pointed between the two of us. He had this smile on his face as if he planned this.

"You have to at least wait until Anthony wakes up. You just can't leave like this all in a hurry." He tried to persuade me to stay. I didn't care if I woke my son up I just couldn't stay here any longer.

"No I have to go." As soon as all my clothes were on again I went into my son's nursery. Thank god his eyes were fluttering open. I would just have to take him as is. I picked him up from the crib without him even noticing it was me. Once he felt my warmth he relaxed and began to fall asleep again.

I picked up his bag from the rocking chair and put it on my free shoulder. Jacob came in the room with his robe on. I didn't really want to see him because the guilt would hit me soon.

"Come on Nessie don't leave like this. It wasn't wrong that was something that was beautiful." He was still trying to convince me to stay. I couldn't do it so I just walked past him and went down the stairs to the front door and the car.

He followed as well. I opened the back seat door and place Anthony in his car seat. Jacob still followed. "Jacob you have no idea how uncomfortable I feel right now. I have to go." He didn't say anything after that. Once I strapped Anthony in the car and secured the seat belt I went to the driver's seat and started driving home.

I don't know what made me do it in the first place. I know it was one of the most amazing experiences I have had so far. He has been my first and only. It had been amazing and I wouldn't take that experience back for anything in the world. I just knew the guilt would hit me later full blown.

* * *

**SO TELL ME HOW I DID! ^_^ liked the chapter? Well Review and feed my EGO! Like I said in the beginning anything you'll want to see any ideas leave it in a review or feel free to PM me, oh if you PM me please make sure to tell me you're giving me an idea for TRADE IT ALL. Ok that's all honeyss love ya! =]  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I finished this Chapter and I know it should have came out a long time before this, but I haven't had time to write for everone of my stories as I was more focused on Love or Desire. So here is an Update for this story and I hope you enjoy it. It is 3:30 Am and I couldn't sleep so this is what I did finish writing this Chapter for you guys. I will say I got carried away with the Lemon in this Chapter, but do Enjoy because I am very happy with the finished product of this Chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

******LEMON**** THE LEMONADE GOODNESS! =]**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob**

I can't believe I was actually going to do this. I took a deep breath; I took the advantage that her bitch as boyfriend wasn't there so I can see her and my son of course. It was early I know, but I really wanted to see her. Ever since the week before and we had sex, I can't get her off my mind at all.

It was the most mind blowing sex I have had in a real long time. No one has been able to do me like that. I am literally memorized by the way she can touch me. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter then usual to the point where my knuckles turned white. I was around the corner to her house in Seattle, it was a bit of a drive over here, but I missed her already. The aroma of her skin, the silky feel of it was enough to get me going again.

I still don't know what possessed me to actually do this. I stopped at the corner before I went any further. I actually liked my son he reminded me a lot of me when I was younger. I fully stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the curb. I put the car in park. I didn't know exactly what I was getting myself into. I had seen my son a lot more, but I hadn't seen Nessie. Every time it was Bella that brought him over. I am guessing Nessie is ashamed of what we did and doesn't want to see my face ever again.

I don't think she should act that way at all it isn't in her position to feel that way. I know she must feel horribly guilty and she doesn't have the right to act that way. Is she so fucking self-centered that she can't even look me straight in the face? I wanted to demand to her what the fuck was her problem. I decided I shouldn't even do what I was about to do. I didn't want to feel possessive over her when I obviously didn't have the right to. I decided to play her at her dirty game. I would give her reasons and motives to want to be back with me. The only way I knew how was to make her jealous. She wouldn't stand for another woman having claim to something she wants so badly.

I couldn't begin to explain how she had me whipped with only coming back in my life and us having sex. This sent me in utter shock. How could she do that to me with only one sex session? It still astounded me.

I decided on driving back home. When I got back to my house my father was there waiting with his arms crossed in front of my door. My father was a strong man and he dealt with my mother's loss a completely different way than expected. He basically brought himself into alcoholism. I didn't want to admit that my father was a drunk, but I knew it was a way for him to escape his pain.

The only thing that worried me was that he had chronic issues with his liver and I was afraid to lose him. I wasn't prepared to lose him just yet. Just by looking at my father I could tell he was trying to sober up from being drunk. Probably came to my house to either raid my liquor cabinet or ask me for some money to go buy some alcohol. I hated being a supplier for his binges, but he didn't learn.

"What's up dad?" I asked as I brought the keys to the door. It hurt me to see my dad in such a condition.

"I know whatcha' thinking Jacob," He slurred his words a bit before he returned into a composed face. "I am not fully drunk today." He slurred once more.

"Dad please! You need to get cleaned. How can I bring my son around you when you aren't even sober." I forgot that my dad didn't know about my son Anthony. I noticed my father's face change and I think he sobered up a bit.

"Your son?" my father raised his eyebrow and I nodded.

"Yea dad, I have a little boy. I don't want to bring him around you if you're going to be in this state. I won't put my son in danger like this around you. Dad I love you, but I won't let you meet him if you continue."My father's face changed again and his face fell a bit. He was already not allowed to be around Rachel's kids and since Rebecca didn't live near us he didn't see her children either.

"Jacob you're the only one who helps me. Rachel takes care of me, but she is starting to give up. I know it hurts her. I want to change I truly do. I think I need your help." I knew this would be the best decision my father ever made. This would help him. I would do anything to help him become sober.

"Let's get you sober first and then we'll talk." I smiled at him.

I made sure my father got sober and he would be sober in a few hours. I had to make sure I locked the liquor cabinets and kept him away from any substance that held even a percentage of alcohol. When my father was finally sober I knew we would talk now.

"So who is the lucky lady who has a child with a Black?"My father asked. I knew my father would be astounded with the answer. My father has always loved Nessie since he first met her.

"Renesmee Cullen." I muttered and my father jumped up from the couch in excitement I knew he would be ecstatic by the news.

"When did this happen?" I knew he would have a million questions on the matter.

"Dad you know I had sex with her. Shit when we were younger you walked in on us plenty of times. The little boy I am assuming you saw when she came with the prick ass of her boyfriend. He is my son. I am sure you had to catch all the Black family traits in that little boy. He looks just like me; even I saw all the similarities."

My father nodded. "Yea I saw how much he resembled you, but I questioned it for a minute. The little boy has to be at least four years old." My father pointed out, but I had to correct him.

"He is three years old actually. Dad the little boy is mine. I got a DNA test done and it said he was mines. I had to make sure this wasn't Nessie looking for fame, even though I know she doesn't need it."

"Son, be careful on who you trust." My father warned lightly. I knew Billy was looking out for me, but how could I trust my own father when he was a drunk.

"Dad I think I know what I am doing. I need you to get completely sober before I bring you into my sons life. I told you this already. If I have to I will take you to alcoholics anonymous. I want you to get better dad for yourself." I knew I had to speak firm with my dad. He nodded his head and I knew he would take direction. I knew he wanted to change his life, but at a graceful fifty-four years old he had to watch his health a lot more.

"Jake I'll try, but I won't leave any promises."

"Dad I don't want to see you dead one morning due to kidney failures or something. You are so much smarter than that. Who else is going to teach his grand kids tribal traditions?" my father smiled at that.

I had a feeling he was going to change soon.

"I want to change, just that after Sarah died it has been hard." He sighed and ran his hand over my face. My father was still in pain from that and he shouldn't. I know he loved my mother irrevocably but he had to move on or he would be in a hole for the rest of his life.

"Dad I understand, but it's been twelve years. Yes I miss her too, but you have to keep moving forward. I don't want to lose you too. I promise I'll try my all to help you, but you have to want to help yourself or this won't work."

"Son, I want to."

I knew my father would change is mind. He had to. He had so many people who would support him in anything he needed, but someone can't offer their help if he isn't willing to receive it. He needs to be able to make the change himself and then we could help him. I am thinking that's why Rachel wanted to give up on him, because he stopped trying.

**

* * *

**

Nessie

"Mommy I want Daddy! Mommy I want Daddy! Mommy I want Daddy!" the tantrum was just getting worse as he was kicking and screaming. I was never the one to deny my son anything. I always have given him what he wanted and he was spoiled by it.

"Anthony if you don't stop!" I warned him lightly. We were in the supermarket buying groceries and he was kicking in the shopping cart. I was getting a little stressed out. He had never lashed out like this before. Jacob must spoil him like crazy. I have never seen Anthony want someone so much. Jacob hadn't been in his life that long and he already was screaming for his attention.

"Mommy I want Daddy! Mommy I want Daddy!" his tears streamed down his face and he was swinging his arms and legs harder. I gave into his tantrum and pulled my phone out and called his father.

I punched the bridge of my nose when I hit talk. Jacob picked up the phone on the second ring. _"What's wrong?"_ He asked alarmed.

"Your son wants you, here Anthony your daddy." I pressed the phone against his ear and began to stride along the aisle.

"Daddy!" he giggled happily into the phone. "Daddy I wanta go wit ju." He had his small puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip like Jake was going to see it. Jake must have responded positively because Anthony had a wide smile on his face. "Mommy! Daddy wants you." He took the phone off his ear.

"Hello."

"_Where are you?"_ he asked. I didn't want to deal with his possessive shit today, but if it calmed Anthony down. Anthony had opened a box of animal crackers that were next to him and started munching them contently.

"I am in the supermarket until your son started screaming that he wanted to see you. I don't know what you did to him, but he loves you already." I hated to admit it, and I rolled my eyes at the realization of it as well.

"_What can I say he takes strongly after me? If you want I can drive over to Seattle now or you can come here it's your call. I don't mind the three and a half hour drive."_ He admitted. Jake was a generally sweet guy.

"Whatever you want, but by the time you get here it's going to be late." What I was about to suggest came randomly out of my mouth. "You might want to bring a night bag so you can stay over. I won't let you drive back so late." I bit down on my lip. I was afraid of his answer.

"_Why honey so thoughtful."_ I knew he had to have a huge grin on his face. I might be mad at Jake, but he is still the father of my child and I have to respect him somewhat. _"Sure I'll be over in a little bit. I'll just go leave my father to his house and I'll come over."_

"By all means take your time. Don't rush I am not in a hurry to see you." I said bitterly.

"_I love you too honey."_ He chuckled.

"I am making dinner. Lasagna and garlic bread hope that's ok."

"_Sounds like we have a dinner date don't it_?" he chuckled once more. I was starting to get whip lash from his cocky demeanor.

"Don't count on it."

"_Well, see you soon honey."_ He blew me a kiss through the phone and hung up. I hated Jacob Black with a passion. Sad thing about my life now is I can't get rid of him now.

"Are you happy now?" I tickled Anthony's stomach and he giggled contently. "Let's go find the rest of the things on our list." Anthony just nodded.

After shopping we went home and I got started on dinner. Anthony was at his kid table playing with LEGO's as I cooked noodles and meat sauce for the lasagna. It wasn't brain science to do it. By the time I was taking the lasagna and putting the garlic bread into the oven my doorbell rung. It would be the one and only man I despised at the moment for being so god darn irresistible.

I wiped my hands on a kitchen cloth and before I knew it Anthony caught a ride on my leg. I was walking to the door carefully dragging Anthony with me. When I opened the door stood the very dark and sexy Jacob Black. Once Anthony saw Jacob he let go of my leg and jumped up so Jacob could pick him up. Jacob dropped the duffle bag he had in his hand and picked Anthony up, he kissed me on my cheek and that was a little uncalled for I didn't expect it.

"Dinner smells good honey." He smiled and tried to resist laughing. The only thing I saw was how his dimples made an appearance on his beautiful face and my heart melted.

"T…th…thanks." I stuttered. I bet my face was on the verge of red. He treated me so nice after I left him out in the dark for so many years about his son. I kind of expected him to be angrier about it, but he wasn't. "Do you want me to tell you what room your staying in?" I asked as I had already turned around and was walking to the kitchen.

"That would be convenient." He had a smart ass tone and I didn't like it. I turned around and I know I gave him an evil look. But the sight of my son in his arms was a bit of an ease.

"Let me get dinner finished and then I'll show you." He just nodded as he followed me into the kitchen.

I got the bread out of the oven. Anthony was telling Jake about his day. The thing that got to me was the way Jacob looked at Anthony with complete and utter adoration. There was no doubt in my mind that this man loved his son. I turned on my heel and went to the cabinet to take out plates.

If Josue were here I wouldn't have had the guts to let Jacob stay over. It's just something you don't do. Having the father of your child and the man you're currently dating under the same roof are risky grounds.

I started serving the plates. Anthony's was a small plate with Thomas the train on it. He doesn't eat much so I put a small portion for him. From what I remember Jacob eats a lot so I made sure to give him a hearty portion. For me a small square of lasagna because I don't eat much, Anthony's favorite food is lasagna and if I remember correctly its Jacobs as well.

I brought the plates over to the table and put Anthony on his booster seat so he could reach the table. Jacob followed after sitting across from where I was going to sit. Anthony put his fork in his hand and started banging on the table lightly.

"Nom, Nom, Nom." He said making little chomping sounds before he even started eating. I got him his apple juice and coke for me and Jake.

I had to admit it felt like we were a little family something I knew I was with Josue, but have never felt it. It felt nice to be like this. It was Jacob, Anthony and I we were a family, a very odd family.

"Thanks for letting me come over. I thought you were still mad at me from last time." Jacob had to mention last time. I rolled my eyes at him and ignored him as I put a napkin in Anthony's shirt so he wouldn't get tomato sauce all over him.

I then started eating as Jacob did the same. Anthony was already getting sauce all over his face. I made sure his lasagna was colder because I don't want him burning himself. The thing that made me laugh is what I saw next. Anthony had sauce on his nose and chin and I looked over at Jake and he had sauce on his nose and his chin. Like father like son.

I couldn't control myself so I busted out laughing. Jacob looked at me while raising his eyebrow looking at me like a mad woman. I held my stomach because it was hilarious to me. I had to wipe a tear away from my eye.

"Jake you have sauce on your nose and chin." He felt on his face and he realized he did. I took the napkin and wiped it off. I took an extra napkin and cleaned Anthony's face knowing very well he would get it dirty again. "I see why the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I giggled again. Jacob was beaming with a smile.

I think he actually liked to be around me and Anthony. That was a great thing in Anthony's case. He had a daddy who loved him and that's all I ever wanted for him.

"You should have told me, I didn't know why you were laughing like a maniac." He chuckled. Anthony looked back and forth between Jake and I and laughed merrily.

"It's just too much fun to make fun of you." I smiled at him and returned to look at my plate.

I could sense Jacob shaking his head. After dinner I got Anthony cleaned up. I gave him a bath, but he hates them he literally ran out of the bathroom and was running around the house naked and wet. He ran to the living room where Jacob was watching TV. I noticed he had changed into a white v-neck Hanes shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

When Jake saw Anthony he started laughing. I got the towel and wrapped it around the munchkin. It wasn't the first time he did this, but he likes to act out when people are in the house.

"Don't do that." I swatted him on the butt lightly.

"It was fun mommy." Anthony giggled.

"Not to me." I said as I wiggled my finger in his face. He kissed the tip of my finger with his tiny lips.

"I love you mommy!" he screeched as he hugged me. His face was still wet so he just got water all over me.

"Anthony!"

"Why don't we give mommy a break and I get you ready for bed." Jake suggested and that made my jaw drop. Jake wasn't a bad father at all. He was actually good.

"Yay!" Anthony screamed in joy. Jacob got up from the couch and took Anthony out of my arms.

"Just show me the way." He said in his deep voice. It melted me momentarily as I got out of my trance and started leading him to Anthony's room.

"Make sure you put the baby lotion on his skin. Don't forget to put a pamper on him. Oh just let me do it." I said frustrated. Jacob looked over at me and raised his eyebrow and gave me a dirty look.

"How do you expect me to learn if you won't let me learn?" Jacob scolded me and all I could do was huff and cross my arms across my chest and lean against the wall. He was right, but I am so used to taking care of my son that it is weird to have anyone else do so.

Jacob rubbed the lotion on Anthony and then put the pull-ups on him. he finished by putting on Anthony's buzz lightyear pajamas on.

"Done." He called out. Anthony giggled as he stood up and threw his little arms around Jacob's neck. "Why don't we go watch a movie now." It was only eight, but Anthony is normally knocked out at seven. Having his father around makes him want to stay up later.

"I don't know Jacob its past Anthony's bedtime." I warned lightly.

"One little movie, plus he can wake up late tomorrow. It's not like he has a job." Jacob was going to give my son anything he wanted and I knew he was going to spoil him. I don't know if I liked that idea much. I agreed in the end and we ended up watching toy story.

Like on cue Anthony fell asleep during half of them movie, Jacob had Anthony sitting on his lap. I was sitting next to Jake and he had his arm stretched across the top of the couch. It felt a little weird to me. I felt throughout the movie like he wanted to wrap his strong arm around my waist and pull me directly into his side. That wouldn't have been a bad thing.

"Let me put him to bed and we can watch another movie if you want." I suggested and he just nodded his head.

He didn't let me take Anthony out of his arms and he carried Anthony to his room, but I shook my head. Anthony doesn't sleep in his crib when Josue isn't here. He sleeps with me. Even when Josue is here he sleeps with me some of the times.

"Anthony doesn't sleep in his room. He sleeps with me." I told Jacob and he just nodded his head. He wasn't much for many words. I showed him where my room was and he place Anthony in the middle of the bed. I plopped a bunch of pillows around him so he could feel like someone was there in the bed with him.

I kissed his tiny forehead and pulled the cover over him. I could feel Jacob's gaze staring at my ass in the pajama shorts I had on. When I realized my assumption was right I slapped Jacob's crossed arms. When we got into the hallway after I closed the door gently, I slapped his bicep.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" He asked with his jaw dropped in shock.

"I saw you staring at my ass perv." I confronted him.

"No one told you to wear such provocative clothing. Plus by your nipples I could tell you liked that I just eye-fucked you." I looked down and I noticed my nipples were erect and I wasn't wearing a bra so you could see it more. I slapped his chest this time and he just chuckled being the cocky son of a bitch he was.

"Stop being so full of yourself," I scolded him as we were now back in the living room. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked him to change the subject. It was nine-thirty, still very early for either Jacob or I to go to sleep.

"We can watch Quarantine." He suggested as he had the DVD in his hand. I don't even know why we had that movie. Josue had bought it and I never really could watch it because it freaked the hell out of me. I mostly watched it through my fingers.

I wasn't going to let Jake know I was afraid of that movie. I was superwoman. Superwoman doesn't get scared. I put on the brave cocky face and just nodded my head like it didn't matter to me. He put the DVD in and pressed play.

We were watching the movie and as if on call I was watching the movie through my fingers while Jacob was laughing. He noticed my new tense pose and pulled me towards him. When parts came up that I didn't want to see I buried my face in his chest and he just rubbed my back as he laughed.

I didn't get how he thought the movie was funny when you were seeing some creepy things. People getting killed by zombie possessed people. It was gross. Especially when they killed the sexy firefighter guy, that just made me upset.

When the movie finished and I realized I was in Jacob's arms I pulled away instantaneously. He looked at me blinking a few times. I got up and turned the floor lamp on and paced a little bit as I had my face covered.

"It was just a movie." He blurted out randomly. I knew it was just a movie and that wasn't what was bothering me.

He got up and wrapped his arm around my waist and I tensed at the contact. My body wanted to render itself numb and it did for a few seconds. I was frozen and I didn't move. I was very still. I then snatched away from him because I didn't want him grabbing me. Idiotic yes, Jacob was just being nice and I had to go all bitch mode on him.

"Don't grab me like that." I warned him lightly as I was now rubbing the back of my neck. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Well sorry I was just being kind. I can definitely see that you're upset about what happened last time. Get over it, it happened. I know it won't be the last. I see the desire in your eyes when you look at me, I see that hunger. Don't come at me with that bull shit that you don't want me, because I know you do." He was correct in his words. Very blunt, straight to the point, but correct.

I couldn't stand it so I crashed my lips on his and he wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms went around his neck. He deepened the kiss by adding the much needed heat and passion. I sucked on his bottom lip beginning for his tongue to protrude the vicinity of my mouth. I needed that foreign enemy to entwine along with mines.

His hands got busy and made their way from my waist to grip firmly along my hips. One of my hands stayed firmly at his neck as the other rode down to his left pectoral. It continued to travel south admiring and painting over ever dent of the canvas that was his sculpted torso.

His hands did a bit of traveling as well but our lips remained in sync. His left hand made it to my right butt check as squeezed the apple bottom. His tongue swirled in my mouth as we gave each other noisy kisses that included moans. My fingers made their way to the edge of his tee-shirt as I fiddled with it pulling it up. His right hand made its way to my breast that were fully stimulated even without the contact of his fingers yet.

His fingers made their way to the swollen rose buds and tweaked at them through the thin fabric that was my tank-top. I lifted his shirt and he got the hint that I wanted it completely off. My mind was clouded by the lustful thoughts of how much I wanted this deviant sex god. We parted momentarily so I could remove the white shirt he was wearing, but it didn't end there as he removed the green spaghetti strap tank-top I was wearing. He didn't stop as his hands got busier and removed my pink and green shorts quickly leaving me in my purple lace boy shorts. He hmm'd when he caught a look at the frilly looking lace.

My lips went back onto his, but his hand had a mind of their own as the slipped past the purple lace and got a feel of my hot drenching wet sex. I moaned at the contact of his fingers. I wanted to get off so badly and be back on ecstasy, it was a place that only existed when I was with Jacob. I wanted to be deep on cloud nine at this point.

My hands wanted to roam and explore the full crevices that were needed to be explored at the moment. As he rubbed against my aching with need clit and I moaned in his mouth, I ran my fingers along the waist band of his basketball shorts. The fabric was cool to the touch and silky. I untied the string given me a better access to the package that was hard and waiting to be released from its clothed dungeon.

As my fingers made the fabric slide down his legs, the kisses became hungrier and our lips were now slowing biting each other's lips tenderly at first as it became a bit more aggressive. I could sense both of our aggravation as we just wanted to screw each other senseless. He pushed me onto the couch so that I was facing the wall and was on my knees.

He spread my legs apart and ripped the purple lace with ease. Sad part about it I liked the frilly French undergarment. He kicked off the basketball shorts when I realized he had no boxers on it made the moister between my leg increase double fold. He ran his hand over my lower back and caressed the tops of my rounded bottom. He gave the apple bottoms a light smack as I could feel the pink tint increasing. The blood was rushing to that part of my body the smack gave me motives to release a well deserved moan.

He teased me as he took his fully erected cock and ran it along my drenched for him folds running it from my clit to my entrance that was begging for him to penetrate it. He gripped my hair with his free hand as his other hand was at his cock teasing me to a mind blowing concussion in the works. He gripped my hair firmly as he wrapped it around his fist pulling lightly. I gripped the top of the couch tightly clenching it as my ecstasy was growing.

When he finally penetrated my aching core I hissed at the contact as it went in with a sensual squish. I bit down on my lip as one of his hands was in my hair and the other gripped at my waist. He ground his hips into my bottom with a circular motion making him hit every wall in my canal. I couldn't help but moan as I bit my lip tighter trying to muffle a couple of my moans. I had to remember my son was sleeping and we couldn't be louder.

Jacob got a steady pace as he kissed at my shoulder and nibbled at it minimally. The bliss was rising and pushing me closer to that place of complete and utter satisfaction. As his thrust became more frequent and rapid my breath got shorter and I gripped the top of the couch with more enthusiasm. I had my eyes closed tight as he continued to pound in me. The feeling was amazing. Something I would never want to forget, even though I'll regret it when I gain full consciousness.

When my climax was reaching and the pit of my stomach was letting me know it was coming too soon. His thrusts slowed down as he could feel my walls contracting. His climax was coming soon and we were both about to get off and have the ultimate orgasm. When I came and I came hard to the point I squirted he came as well as I felt his warm cum protrude the inside of my barrier. He fell limp against my back and kissed my shoulder. I turned my head so I could capture his lips with mines. As much as I hated him, he was the best fuck I would ever have.

* * *

**NOW you leave me some love and tell me how you liked the Chapter, I must admit I really loved to write this chapter from Billy and his acohol problem, to Anthony and his Tantrums, to Nessie and Jake getting intimate. I think fairly overrall it's one of my favorite chapters for this story and I know there will be many more. So it's 3:35 and I am going to bed. I expect to see some reviews for this. Well If you love this story you'll review. **

**Jacob loves you just as much as I do if you review. Reviews just make Josue get out of the picture quicker seriously. =] **

**Well peace and love I am going to sleep; Night! =] **

**Ps: unless it is light out where you are at then morning. ;D**

Chapter 5: What do I have to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys I am back and I am soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo sorry that I have been gone for so long. I got caught up with life. I hardly had anytime left for anything else. I am working on my music, school, and personal life that I had no time for my stories. As I once promised I will not abandon my stories until they are done. This story I haven't updated for in awhile so that's why this one comes first. Love or Desire should be the next to be updated. I will try to make more frequent updates as time let's me. So please don't stop reading because I have been neglecting my stories. Please continue to support and review on these stories. **

**Now that, that was said and done the reason why you love my stories in the first place, Do enjoy. =]**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: I'm going out. **

**

* * *

Jacob**

What is she doing to me?

I kissed her back fiercely with a delicious kiss. I couldn't love a woman more then I loved her. Sad part about it was I fell in love too quickly with her. I shouldn't feel such a way about her when she broke my heart and left. She was pregnant with my child and I don't find out almost four years later. It still kills me.

She bit her lip as I was still in her and she was rubbing herself against me. It hurt a little because I was soft inside of her. The sex with her is amazing without a doubt. I couldn't begin to fathom how amazing the orgasms are.

I wasn't ready to have another round just yet, but I did want her. I wanted her like I have never wanted any woman. Even though the time has passed I still wanted to be with her. I had to think about what I was going to do.

I gently slid out of her. I wasn't proud of this, yet it felt right. To be able to claim her body once more made me quiver in ways I didn't know were possible. Yet it was wrong she wasn't mine to claim anymore. She had someone else. I wanted to be the one to change that though.

When I heard crying I became alarmed and it was my son. I threw my shorts on quick and pulled my shirt over my head. I wanted to see what was wrong and to do that I had to be dressed. I made sure I gave Nessie some time to compose herself.

When I went to the room to see my son, he had tears staining his cheeks and he was sitting up in the bed. My son wasn't one to be fussy and I had learned that over the course of time I have spent with him. He reached his arms for me and I pulled him into my arms.

I balanced his head on my shoulder as I began to rock him. He was still a baby and I was mad that I didn't get to hold him like this when he was younger. My son meant the world to me even though I have only had him for such a short time. To see him get older kind of scared me a bit. It only meant I would be getting older as well. No one really wants to see their child grow up, but Anthony was something special.

I rocked him back to sleep. I guess he was startled by something. I was praying he didn't hear me and his mother going at it. I didn't want to scar the kid at all. He fell back asleep and I laid him in the bed. Nessie walked in shortly after looking a little refreshed. She smiled at me and she lay in bed next to our son. I knew she was going to go to sleep. Before I left the room she mouthed the words thank you to me. I didn't know how to take it so I just nodded.

I walked to the extra bedroom and lay in bed. I was tired so I fell asleep pretty quickly. The next morning I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I looked and noticed it was Sam calling. I answered.

"What' up?" I was still half asleep so you could definitely hear it in my voice.

"Good morning. Jake I have some great news. I just booked you on a tour; I am hoping you're up for it." Sam's voice was full of excitement. I knew this would be coming soon, I just didn't know how soon it was going to come.

I hated the thought of being so far away from my son. I just got him in my life and now I would be out of it for who knows how long this time.

"How long?" that was my only question. I didn't want to be away from Anthony, but that's all I could do right now. I had to work I couldn't fail my fans. As much as I wouldn't want to leave I had to.

"You know how your tours are Jacob; this one is your biggest one yet. It's a one year tour, International of course Europe, Asia, South America, Central, and the Caribbean. You can't turn this down. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Sam was right; something like this doesn't come around ever so often. I just hated the idea of being so far away from Anthony for so long, being away from the two loves of my life.

It had to be done though, my music career was my first responsibility and I knew that when I got in the industry. I used to have nothing and now I have it all so to say.

"You can count on me Sam. I have that responsibility to my fans. When do we leave?"

"Two weeks, enough time to spend with your family before the tour."

"Alright Sam keep me up to date. I trust in you." with that we hung up. I swiped my palm across my face only to realize I was sweating. Was I that nervous now?

How could telling Renesmee I am leaving for one year make me this nervous. I now smelled pancakes and coffee brewing, along with bacon. Someone was up early making breakfast. I shook my head as I got up from the bed. I had a goofy smile on my face just thinking that; the breakfast had something to do with what happen last night.

I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and watched my face. I felt energized and refreshed. I walked to the living room to see my son watching TV munching on a few honey nut cheerios. I smiled, who would have that that Jacob "The Jack Rabbit" Black would be a family man. My title wasn't given to me over night.

Anthony unglued his eyes from the TV when he saw me he ran over to me in his slippers which made him slide into me. I lifted him using him as a human weight as I went up and down. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the giggles coming from my child.

I knew I was ready to make a few more of these for a near future. I wanted a large family now that I had Anthony, before a large family was out the question for me. I wanted one son to live on my legacy and that's it. But a few more added to the mix would just make sure that legacy was fulfilled.

Nessie made her way across the bend as she wiped her hands on a hand towel. My Nessie looked like a regular house wife wearing the apron she had on. She looked all Betty Crocker like. I liked the look on her. That wasn't in Renesmee's nature, but it fit her nicely.

I smiled when I saw the look on her face; she smiled back revealing the dimples I loved so much. Her eyes, her skin were glowing and it was as she was the only thing in the room. I went completely blind as I only saw her. Everything else looked blurry and I was uninterested in.

She was the girl I continued to love and desire. She was my Nessie.

"Pancakes are ready…" she fumbled with her words she tucked a loose strand of her hair back. She knocked me out my hypnotized state with her voice. It couldn't be possible that I was under her spell once again. It was completely and irrevocably impossible.

Yet it was the truth. I was in love and my intensity only shot up double timed. We had everything with having nothing. We were two strangers again.

**Flashback**

**First day we met: **

**I was doing my usual routine to get myself ready for a Friday night. I was going to the rich side of Forks. Where all the doctor's live and shit. It wasn't in my place to even go to that side of town. I was a popular guy in school and some chick I was messing me invited me to go. So what did I think? Why not. **

**I was confident tonight and I knew it was going to be a good night. I got my two boys Quil and Embry so we could go to this party. I was a little uninterested in the girl who had invited me to the shindig, but could I really turn down going to a party in that part of town? No.**

"**This party is going to be brutal. All the free booze you can drink. You know those rich kids know how to party." Embry said as he leaned back in the back seat. **

"**I don't know seams a little out of place for three poor kids from the rez." Quil said unsure of him.**

"**Nah don't worry about it guys, it's going to be fun. I have a good feeling about this." I smiled as I drove down the streets that would lead to our destination. **

**When we got there the place was decorated in string lights and it looked like the place to be. Rich kids had to spend money on an ambience for a party. **

**I parked the car and we got out and made our way into the house. Everything was completely different to its exterior. The interior was like if you went to a club/lounge. **

**The party was already going as you saw some people grinding on each other and drinking from red plastic cups. Obviously it wasn't apple juice. I went a little more into the depth of the party and got me some beer. As I did that I heard this girl arguing with someone. **

"**No I am not going to deal with this anymore!" I heard the same voice. It made me alert and I don't know why. **

"**Fuck you are! You are my girl! What I say goes!" the sick son of a bitch had the nerve to yell at a girl. I wasn't one to support that kind of behavior, I had my times yea that I went from girl to girl, but never raise my tone at her. **

**Before I could show my chivalry I turned around and seen she was gone. I shook my head as I stood there confused. The girl must have stormed off angry somewhere. **

**I shrugged it off and sipped on my drink as I sat somewhere and enjoyed the ambience. I felt eyes staring at me, but it wasn't in bad taste. I turned to see where the eyes were coming from. I found the corner of the room and she hit me like a cyclone. Her beauty was amazing as I saw her cheeks lined with hints a pink. **

**Her hair was long and lay decorated on her shoulder like ringlets. She stared back at me from her corner. I couldn't dare stay away I got up and walked closer to her. I had to know who she was. I went slow as I walked through the crowd. I forgot I had a cup in my hand as it fell to the floor. She stood up as I approached her. She was dressed in a white shirt that had sequins and some jeans that hugged her hips and fit her perfectly. **

**I didn't know what to say to her. I said the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't hesitate either. "Those jeans look good on you." I felt bubbles form in my stomach something that I have never felt in my life for a girl before in my life. I had to know her name. I felt embarrassment hit me when I realized what I said. **

"**My name is Renesmee." She smiled as she spoke in her angelic tone that mesmerized me more. **

**And destiny's plan was in full march since that day. "I am Jacob." I said still in shock from her beauty. I saw this light that glowed from her eyes. I had prayed for a girl like her to come into my life, she was perfect. **

**I knew my heart would be hers. She took my hand and invited me to dance. I accepted as we went to the dance floor. Everyone in the room disappeared for me. She was the only thing that shined for me. This song played and she began to whisper in my ear as she sang the song delicate and clearly. **

**She dedicated that song for me. It was a crazy way to get these two strangers together. I could still see her chocolate brown eyes as they stared at me from across the room. **

**Flashback ends **

I blinked hard as I remembered that. Who would have known that these two strangers would have what Ness and I have now. If I can turn back the time I would have never let her go. If I could I would trade everything I have just for her, and of course for my son. Our love created him and I am eternally grateful for that.

Now I didn't know if I was going to be able to stay away for a whole year. I was incapable of doing that. My love for her was at a strong point. I was afraid to even bring it up with her. I had obligations of my own. I couldn't abandon my career just out the blue. I had to go through with this. .

How am I going to tell Nessie? How am I going to tell Anthony?

* * *

**This chapter is pretty short, but I'll try to make them a little longer. Please Review and show me that you still want to read my stories, reviews are a way you support me in my writing and I promise that i'll try not to take a long break like that for awhile. Thanks for understanding and let me know what you thought about this chapter. **

**Thanks so much for the support =]  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well sorry for the delay on this Chapter, been having complications. This chapter is a little longer not that much, but hopefully soon I will have some time to write since my Semester is winding down. Well Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you thought. I loved the ending. Maybe something will happen further. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Sm owns Twilight.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: What?**

**Nessie **

Jacob stared at me as he held my child in his arms. Jacob looked at me as if I were an idol. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I didn't want him to make illusions of things we weren't. We weren't in a relationship, we weren't anything really. The only thing that linked us was Anthony.

I noticed something, he was hesitating I wonder what he could possibly be hiding. I could read Jacob like no other person. I knew I had to speak to clear this tense area.

I cleared my throat. "Breakfast is ready." I said as I turned on my heel to walk back into the kitchen. Jacob followed shortly after and placed Anthony in his chair. I hated myself, how could I possibly still have feelings for this man in front of me.

"My favorite." Jacob winked at me. Anthony clapped his hands contently and followed everything his father did.

"Anthony what did I tell you about that." I scowled him because I didn't want him to be like that.

"Monkey see, monkey do, but mommy I am not a monkey." All I heard Jacob's laugh through the room. I turned my head at Jacob and raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you corrupting our son telling him he is a monkey?" Jacob raised his eyebrow, but I saw his face and how he wanted to burst out laughing, he couldn't hold it in well.

"Jacob I have raised him for all of his life, you have only been here a couple months. Don't judge my parental skills. You aren't father of the year." I crossed my arms.

"Let's not have this discussion now. I have to talk to you later and it's serious." My eyebrows furrowed together. I didn't understand what he meant. I wondered if it had anything to do with last night. I really seriously prayed that what he had to say had nothing to do with what happen last night.

We ate breakfast in silence as Anthony god food all over himself. I had to laugh he was a mess just like his father. I couldn't help, but admire the man Jacob had become. He looked handsome and he was no longer the teenage boy I had met. I sighed as I caught myself staring at him like I used to daydream about him. I got up and cleared the table.

I could feel Jacob's eyes follow me as I walked about the table picking up the used dishes. I didn't know if I should say something or leave it as it was. I decided on keeping silence and finish cleaning since it would distract my mind just a little bit.

"Umm… Ness I am going to go clean up Anthony ok." He didn't ask it he told me. I at least liked to have Jacob around. I knew he loved his son. I just hoped that I never kept him away from having their bond because I was so stubborn. One thing that did make me happy was that Anthony did love his father. Jacob didn't treat him any different and actually kept close to him.

Jacob got Anthony cleaned and by the time I was done they were in the living room playing with Anthony's building blocks. I had to admit I loved the sight and I didn't know if I could ever get used to this sight. I leaned against the door frame and just admired the sight of father and son bonding.

Jacob looked over to me. It looked like he wanted to talk to me. I still wondered what he had to say. I guess the thought still frightened me just a little bit. He stood up and nodded at me as to gesture towards the hallway.

I went to the hallway and Jacob followed me after. I knew I didn't want to talk in the hallway; I started walking towards the back where there was a sun room. It faced the back yard and the windows were long paned and I had plants hanging and decorated the room. Unlike my mother who didn't have a green thumb, she was actually the complete opposite and her plants ended up dead.

I didn't know why I was paying more attention to the plants. I guess I didn't really want to hear what he had to say; maybe it was what I wanted to hear. My heart raced and wanted to leap out of my throat. I never knew I could feel this nervous, especially around Jacob.

He cleared his throat to catch my attention. My nervousness only increased ten-fold. I closed my eyes trying to think of something that would take the awkwardness away. It wasn't helping; I turned on my heel and opened my eyes to see Jacob's face. It looked as he wanted to reach out for me, but he stopped himself.

"I wanted to talk to you about something serious." He cleared his voice once more. I could tell he was nervous. He voice only added more to the awkward tension in the room. He sighed once more as he ran his hand nervously on the back of his neck.

I paused I knew what he was going to say. I shouldn't have led him on, I should've known this was going to end badly once more. I shouldn't have done this to him. Jacob deserved better, even if he was a jerk at times. I shouldn't have hurt him in the first place.

"Listen Jake, I am sorry in what happened between us." I moved my fingers to point to him than myself for emphasis. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. I felt him come closer and he put his hands on my arms trying to get my attention.

"I didn't want to talk to you about that. I already know that I love you. It is more on me being around." He looked nervous and I didn't know what to say. I was a bit confused. I wondered if what I had said would affect him coming around more often.

"If what happened between us… I don't want it to affect the relationship with Anthony. You can't break his heart. He just got you, I don't want him to miss out on you too." I didn't realize I was crying now until I felt his thumbs wipe away my tears. I felt him wrap me into his arms and I leaned my head against his chest.

"That has nothing to do with what I had to say. I will never leave Anthony or you ever. I make that a promise and I intend on keeping it." I felt him press his forehead against mine and his lips were close to mine, but he stopped himself than pulled back. "I just wanted to say that I have business to attend to and I will be gone for a long time." he sighed and I knew this wouldn't be easy for him. I wanted to know exactly what he meant. His words hit me as if he were speaking a different language. I didn't understand.

"What do you mean you will be gone for a long time?" I asked as my eyebrow quirked up. I admired his features and saw how his eyebrows furrowed together. I saw a small amount of disappointment written on his face. He would be gone for a longer time then I expected and my lips turned down into a frown. "How long?" I asked.

"A year, but it isn't as bad as it sounds… Well actually it is bad… Look I have a career and I owe that much to my fans. I got into the music career to fill the void you created when you left. I can't go back on that commitment. I do know this; I will call and get in contact with you and Anthony every day. I just have to do this. I also promise that when I am near I will have you guys come stay with me. I know I can't ask you to leave all that you have just for me. I could just wish you will, but I know you won't. You created all you have and here I come, I can't watch and see you just up and leave because I asked you too. I want you to do it because you want to not because I asked you to." His words hit a soft spot in me and I didn't know what I would choose as my decision.

"Jake I have to think about this, How long until you leave?"

"I leave in two weeks for my tour. I don't want to be away from the two of you for a long time. I guess I am attached to what we have. The idea of having a family, I guess I liked. I actually liked the idea of that family with you." he looked embarrassed. I didn't know what to feel, but my cheeks flushed I was flattered.

"I guess I have two weeks to think about your offer. I am not sure what were going to do, just think about Anthony. I don't really care if you want to be with Me." the last words hit me hard. I knew I still cared for him, but I wasn't sure if I should be.

"I guess it's your decision and I won't force you. I do want to take Anthony to La Push with me. That way I spend time with my family and with Anthony, it's up to you if want to let me take him. I promise he will be in good care. You have my word for it." I knew Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to Anthony. I just nodded and he kissed my forehead. He did it tenderly and I could tell he wanted to restrain from doing anything else. It made my heart flop. I didn't understand how he could actually do something like that to me.

**

* * *

Jacob**

It felt good to tell her, I saw the something in her face that I couldn't recognize. It almost seemed like fear. I knew I couldn't push her to making a decision. She would have to decide on her own. As much as I would want her to be with me, I couldn't force someone with me if she didn't want to be. I wouldn't be able to do that to her.

I walked back to the living room and Anthony was still playing, but looking mindlessly at the TV. I wondered if I was like this at his age. Anthony did remind me of myself in many ways. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I walked over to my son and lifted him up and blew raspberries on his stomach. Anthony started to laugh uncontrollably; I loved the sound of my child laughing.

Nessie walked in slowly after and she had a warm smile on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and I knew I loved that look. I could just picture her with another belly and she was having another one of my children. I realized I didn't want just any woman to have my child. I wanted it to be her, and no one else.

It seemed like a distant dream to think that it would happen. The woman who stood before me was stubborn and it would be hard to convince her to such a thing. I felt like it was a lost cause when I had failed those years ago from letting her stay with me, she was a woman of her own mind and it wouldn't matter what I said to her. She would always go. She was independent that way. I knew it would be hard to change her mind. Not to mention she did have a boyfriend who got in the way.

I knew it was time for me to go. I wanted to spend time with all my family, even though being here with my new family made me just a little happier. I wanted to be able to not be afraid to love anymore; I wanted to be free to show how I felt about the woman who stood before me. She meant a lot to me, if not all to me.

The day whined down and I knew I didn't want to get home too late. Nessie looked pensive, I could tell she was debating what she wanted to do. She was a smart woman and I gave her that credit. She might have made immature decisions in the past, but who am I to judge her when I didn't know her motives. I didn't want to reel on the things from the past.

I walked to the room I was staying in and packed my things in the duffle bag and slung the bag over my shoulder. I walked back to the living room to see Nessie had packed some of Anthony's things as well. What surprised me more was to see the pink duffle bag at her side. She was coming as well. I couldn't help, but smile at this. I knew part of her still wanted me and it was just about time before she cracked. I knew sooner or later she would be mine once more.

I was driving to my house and Nessie was on the phone with I don't know who. I wasn't paying attention until I heard her screaming to the other person on the phone.

"Fuck you!" she cursed and then hung up the phone aggravated. Her breathing was ragged as she was trying to calm herself down. I knew better than to try to ask her what was wrong. The best thing I could do was let her calm down and then ask if she wanted to talk about it.

I looked in the mirror to see Anthony with the headphones on watching his cartoons. I was glad that at that moment he didn't hear his mom curse. I don't want him to learn bad words. I wanted to be a good father, a good influence on this child unlike my father after I lost my mother. My father did try and I knew he did.

After Ness finished with her fuming I turned to look at her. "You want to tell me about it?" I asked it subtle and maybe just maybe she would open up a little and tell me what was bothering her at that moment.

"Are you really asking me this?" she quirked her eyebrow up and looked irritated still.

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't have the right to be your friend and ask you what's wrong. It was just a simple question, you don't have to answer you know." We reached a stop light and I stopped the car. I turned my head to look at her and I noticed a look in her eyes that I didn't quite understand. She had a different expression to her face. I wondered what was going on through her brain.

"Very considerate, but it was just a little fight between me and Josue. It's nothing serious." She played with her hands in her lap and looked down at them as she did.

I knew something was wrong and it must have had something to do with me. It was the only logical explanation I had. "It was over me huh?" the light turned green and I hesitated a bit before I hit the accelerate button.

"Yea it does, he didn't like the idea of me going to Forks with you. He is coming back tomorrow. I guess it doesn't look good in his eyes since I am leaving him to be with the father of my child." I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face then. I knew it would only be about time when I had her again.

"Oh… so I created a fight in your relationship?" I was beaming within. If they broke up it would make my chance with her that much easier.

"Well if I must be honest…" she looked a bit bashful as her cheeks turned pink. "Things between me and Josue haven't been the greatest over the last couple of months. I want to start and settle down; he worries too much about his career. He doesn't show me affection that I want. I guess that's why I was all too quick to jump into bed with you. Josue doesn't show me that affection that I am craving. It isn't like we haven't tried, believe me we have tried. Most of the time he isn't home or he is too busy with presentations. Sometimes I worry he isn't attracted to me the way he used to be." She brought her hands up to cover her face.

This guy was stupid if he didn't think Nessie was gorgeous. I scoffed at the comment. He didn't deserve her. This woman right her deserved the best and to be treated like the queen she is.

I would do anything to just have her be happy, if that's what she wanted. I would jump off a bridge because she asked me too. I couldn't believe I was madly in love with her once more.

"Well he is an idiot; I was idiot in just letting you go back then." I place one of my hands in my lap and she placed hers on top of mines.

"You haven't completely changed." I could hear the smile on her face.

"I guess that's a compliment." I smiled contently and I heard her laugh.

"But you weren't the only idiot back then, I can admit I was too. I should have told you I was pregnant. I guess I was just still mad at you. I wanted you to chase after me, and when you didn't I just gave up." I heard the sadness in her tone towards the end of her sentence. I was willing to run after her, I just didn't know if she was willing to take me. Fear kept me away and after a while I just moved on. She was just a girl. In my mind that's how I portrayed her, but now I know that's all a lie. She isn't just a girl she is the girl, the girl of my dreams.

"I was wrong for not chasing after you; I regret everyday that I let you go. I just wish things were a little different. I wish they didn't have to be this way between us. I am thankful for my son. I love him with all my heart, more so that you were the one to give him to me. I guess I am saying, I don't want this to end. What we have." I sighed nervously as I didn't take my eyes off the road.

"We don't really have something, but it was nice to be a family for just a little while. I guess I am saying I liked it. I am not saying I want to get back together with you just yet, but we can't start over again. For Anthony's sake that is." I managed to look at her from the corner of my eye; she had a red tint to her cheeks.

"I guess I would like that." I smiled.

I knew things from today would be a lot different, a good different. I would be able to show her how I feel and what better way to express it, by actually showing her. Maybe I would get the family I wanted after all. One problem still was there. I wanted to know her answer about accompanying me on tour. It was her decision and all I could really do was wait for her answer.

One thing I could do is persuade her in a subtle way. If she wanted to start from the beginning I would be able to start from the beginning. We would be strangers again, yet I would have an advantage, the upper hand. It would be like dating all over again.

* * *

**Well you already know leave me some love, that's how you tell me your reading and show your appreciation for the story. Well Thanks guys. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow has it really been that long since a last update? I am sorry guys I really am for being gone for so long, The truth is I have been out of the country for a long time, where I was I had no Internet Access so I kind of got used to being normal for awhile. You know actually being outside and stuff. Well I'll try to be back with an update every week or so. I am going back to being consistent until I finish the stories that need to be finished. So hope you enjoy! **

** Love and missed you guys. **

**DISCLAMIER: SM owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Decide.**

* * *

**Jacob**

We were at my house and I couldn't really get the smile I had on my face off. It felt like old times, just this time we have a child together. I love my baby boy more than anything and I am happy that Nessie was the one to give him to me. I was still in love with her and I didn't care who opposed I was willing to tell the world I loved her.

I parked the car in the drive way and looked in the mirror to see Anthony was sleeping with the headphones on his ears. He looked so cute. I looked over at his mother and smiled at her as I put the car in park and she placed her small hand on top of mine as it was on the gear shift.

"Thanks Jake." She gave me a small sincere smile. And I was a bit confused on why she would be saying thank you.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked still in that state of confuse.

"Well I like to think that I have my best friend back. You always had my back and knew how to make me feel better." She blushed once more and I gave her a smile.

"I think in me trying to make you feel better we ended up with Anthony. That's how they normally ended right, with you screaming my name." I joked and she plucked my chest with her hand.

"And cocky Jake is back." She laughed.

"Oh please Ness you out of anybody know how I am and you don't complain. I have a sparkling personality." I grinned and some of my hair got loose in my face.

"You are so lucky you're the father of my child Jacob Black." She sighed trying to be dramatic, but she had a smile on her lips.

"I think you are the one who is lucky to have me as the father of your child. You know how many women would want to have the title of mother of Jacob Black's son." I smiled when I saw her dropped jaw face.

"They would never have a son as cute and sweet as ours." She defended.

"That right there is the truth my dear that is the truth." I said as I got out of the car and went to open the door for Nessie. She smiled as she went to open the back seat to get Anthony out.

"You can get the rest of the stuff Mr. Black." She added as she placed Anthony's sleeping head on her shoulder.

"Well Ms. Cullen you won't have that title for that long." I muttered to myself and Nessie went un-noticed at my comment. I grabbed the bags easily as we walked into the house. Nessie walked up the stairs and placed our son in his room in the crib.

I placed his bag on the arm chair as I brought the rest of the bags to the floor when Nessie finished kissing Anthony on the forehead. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder looking down to our sleeping child. She placed her hands over my arms and played with the hair as she swirled her fingers in circles.

"I like this." she said and I could only nod in agreement. This felt right. I couldn't ask for anything better than this moment. As if someone knew this wouldn't last the door bell rang.

"I am sorry I'll go answer that." I said giving her and apologetic smile. I walked down the stairs prepared to curse whoever was there just for ruining my moment with Nessie. When I opened the door, I gave an annoyed grunt. My sister really had bad timing.

"Rachel did you really need to come now?" obviously annoyed as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yes I did. I have been stalking your house for you to come home. As well as I want to see my cute little nephew." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't you have a family to worry about? A husband the one I hate to spend all your time with." I said with my continuous of annoyance.

"Well they went out to play baseball and the baby is with Paul's mom. So I stayed home cleaning all day and that was quick so I have been bored you know how much I hate being bored so why not come bother my baby brother." she smiled triumphantly as she crossed her arms and shook her head side to side.

"I really hate you right now." Before I could insult Rachel Further Nessie came down the stairs.

"I knew that voice was familiar." Ness smiled at Rachel.

"Surprise seeing you here since I know you despise my brother." I slapped the side of my forehead as the words my sister said hit me she had been stalking my house which meant she saw Nessie and her overnight bag also. I am now getting a fifty foot fence put around my house.

"I don't despise him. I have no choice but to try and get along with him for Anthony's sake." She looked me up and down. The look kind of burned my clothes off and I felt naked in front of her I wasn't so sure if I liked that or didn't. I was a second away from kicking Rachel out and flinging Ness over my shoulder and claiming her like a caveman would his mate.

"Uh huh, keep lying to yourselves. Jake don't be rude and get your guests some drinks and snacks." I wanted to smack the smirk of her face. I rang the intercom.

"Mary can you get some lemonade and some snacks for my two guests and myself?" I said into the intercom.

"Sure thing Mr. Black." I smiled as I led both females into the living room. They followed as they sat down. Ness sat down gracefully, while Rachel sat down a little barbarically like she didn't care.

"$30,000 couch Rach!" I screamed. I knew she didn't care and she would be a jerk and make a mess of my place. I was really hating my older sister at the moment. "Bit…"

"Jake!" Ness exclaimed. "Maybe you should check and see if Anthony is awake, I am sure your sister would like to see him."

"But he is sleeping." I was confused not even 5 minutes ago did we lay him down.

"Just please can you." She batted her eyelashes and I couldn't say no to that face. I nodded and walked up to my son's room.

* * *

**Nessie**

I sighed when he walked up the stairs, I didn't realize things were so bad between him and Rach. Now was the perfect time to talk to Rachel though.

"So what is this surprise due for?" she gave me that look she gives when she must know it all.

"You know Jacob is leaving and he wanted to spend some time with Anthony that's all." It was partially the truth, only a bit twisted. I couldn't go ahead and say everything and bring hopes on something that maybe or may not work out. It was up to God to see which scenario he would favor. It was up to fate now.

"Yea that sounds about correct." She sounded a bit unsure like she was trying to figure out how I fit into this mess. It just kept reminding me that I caused this mess and provoked the confliction on how this would even happen.

I was planning on visiting my mother. I am pretty sure Jake half expected I stay with him. I guess I liked the idea but wasn't fully sure if I should go through with it. I kept debating it.

"So how's the being a wife and mommy life?" I tried to flip the spotlight off me and brush it a little towards on her.

"It couldn't be better you know. I am thinking about a second baby, but I am not sure Paul and I are financially stable. Not yet I believe." She sounded a little disappointed. I was pretty sure if she was going to need anything Jacob would be there for her. So why was she so stressed about monetary statuses?

"I am pretty sure Jacob would be there for you if you needed money. If I look around he has tons of it. You know if that's not the case either you can just find a way." I was trying to be supportive. I loved Rachel dearly she was like the sister I never had.

"About that, you must really not know Jacob to make such a claim. Just because we are siblings doesn't mean we give each other a hand in on finance. Jacob has never given me money since he became famous. He is selfish but I don't hold that against him." she had that same sadness on her tone. She sounded disappointed and I could see that she had this resentment towards him. She crossed her arms across her chest and she looked pretty darn pissed off.

"I am sorry to hear that, but guess what you have me. I am here to support you if you want to have a baby. You are my family and you know you're like my sister you should come to me if you have problems you know Rachel." I had to break it down to her. Like I said I would help her, this wasn't just a presentation relationship. She really was like my sister.

"I am happy to hear that, but I don't want you to bother yourself with that. Paul and I would just have to wait out the situation." She gave me a small smile, which I knew was forced. I knew Rachel was proud and she probably would accept my help even if I force fed her the response she needed.

"Rachel don't give me that. I am here for you, you know that." I didn't get a chance to finish because not only did Jacob come in but also did the lady with the drinks and snacks.

"Well he was still sleeping. Like I said he was." Jacob had a goofy grin on his face yet he looked kind of suspicious on what Rachel and I were discussing.

"Rachel I was actually thinking of going to my mom's house would you take me?" I asked her with a small smile. I kind of wanted to talk to her more and see if I can help in her scenario.

The look on Jacob's face was one of surprise. I knew he probably thought I would stay with him. I was still chewing the odds if I should stay or go. My mind kept telling me take it easy and go stay at my mom's house. It wasn't like I wouldn't be coming to Jacob's house everyday for the two weeks he would still be here. I was still debating if I wanted to go with him on tour or not.

I wasn't sure on what kind of life would that lead. It was a whole year. A couple weeks I could deal but a whole year was something different and I had to think about my child and how we would fit into that lifestyle of going place to place. Not to mention Jacob would mostly be tired from the shows and would sleep the day and wake in the night.

This was a tuff decision.

"Yea I have no problem in that." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me an ease of an expression. I knew she would do it.

"I thought… you were… gonna stay here?" Jacob stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What made you think that? I said I would come to Forks with you but I wasn't going to stay here. I would feel uncomfortable. It's Jake and Anthony time." I was being truthful and I made my decision.

"Oh…ok." He stuttered again.

"I'll come by later to get Anthony. I am pretty sure he wake up pretty soon and he'll be hungry use that time for some daddy-son bonding." I said encouragingly.

"Yea sure." He responded.

I went for my duffel bag and got in the car with Rach giving Jake a silent goodbye. I was going to use this time to think, not only think but also to talk to Rachel. I was thinking I needed some coffee.

Rachel was already driving and it was kind of quiet. I didn't know what to say to entice a conversation.

"Hey Rachel why don't we go get some coffee, I am kind of in the mood for some. I invite." I gave her a smile.

"Sure coffee never does harm." She smiled as well. Not even five minutes passed when she pulled up to a small coffee house.

The coffee house brought back memories. My grandma Esme used to bring me here every first Saturday of the month to drink tea with her. They had these amazing pastries. You could smell the coffee from two blocks away and it just smelled amazing.

"Good choice Rach this place has the best coffee in forks." I gave a smile and she returned one.

"Well you're right about it being the best." She giggled.

We walked into the coffee shop and were greeted by a warm face. My mouth dropped when I saw my Grandma Esme there. I didn't think she would actually be there or let me rephrase working there.

"Grandma?" I said still dazed out.

"Nessie." She walked over to me and hugged me. I returned the hug. "Hello Rachel, can I get you guys some coffee?" she gave her warm smile. My grandmother had aged, as do we all but she aged gracefully and had radiance to her face. She looked much younger than she was.

"What we were looking for." I said with a sparkle to my eyes. She led us to a booth towards the back. In my opinion the best table in the whole place. It was secluded and very nicely set up.

It was perfect for Rachel and I to have a conversation without drawing attention or anyone listening in on our conversation.

We sat down and Grandma went to do what she was doing. She said she would come soon with some coffee and pastries. Baked freshly that morning may I add.

"So now that we are away from my brother what gives? You guys are actually nice to each other. That wasn't the same attitude you had a couple months ago." She wanted to know facts I knew I couldn't dodge her much longer.

She was like a blood hound and can sniff the dirt a mile away. Rachel was always good on putting the spotlight on someone and acquiring the information she wanted and throwing off the one she didn't need.

I wasn't going to answer straight forward and give her my all. I knew how to dodge questions like so I had been doing so for years now when it came to Anthony. I was experienced on secrecy.

"Well like I had told you before, Jacob and I came to an agreement. There is no point in being enemies, we need to be friends and have an understanding for Anthony's sake." It was the truth, well barely, I couldn't lie to Rachel nor could I tell her the truth. I would stick with the bare-truth. It just sounded logical.

"So you guys are frenemies?" She was trying to process the information.

"Yes I guess you can call it somewhat that. I would like to have a good relationship for Anthony's sake. It would be a horrible environment for Anthony if his parents would be arguing all the time. I know I lived it." I sighed on the last part. I just reminded myself of my childhood and with my own parents. I didn't want Anthony to live through what I did.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why I didn't tell Jake. I knew how we were when we were teenagers. Jacob and I would get in some pretty nasty fights. I just hope I could make a good example for Anthony. I was still working on my attitude. Only God knows how much I am working on it.

"I guess so, I know you lived through a lot with your parents. I know you want the best for my nephew. What parent doesn't want the best for their children?" She sighed sympathetically. "I just hope I can say the same for my brother." she sighed once more. I wondered what she could possibly mean by Jake.

Jake was a great father. Yes as a human being he has flaws no one is perfect, but he is great with Anthony and that's what I admire about Jake.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curious to know.

"My brother is pretty much a jerk, he is self centered and always has to get his way it's quite infuriating."She crossed her arms and looked down.

"Rachel Jacob is still working on who he is. I personally see a change in him with Anthony in his life. He is actually learning responsibility. I see a new Jake coming along." I smiled, but I was still a little nervous about my answer.

Jacob was changing. He was growing; I hoped he was and if he truly meant what he did. I just prayed to God that he meant what he meant. I still had to think what I was going to decide. I wasn't so sure what I would actually do. All I knew is I didn't want to get hurt again.

My heart was fragile, and I couldn't risk getting hurt again for Anthony's sake.

"So what are you going to do for the year Jacob is away?" Rachel said as she looked up at me.

That was the question I had been dreading since the moment the news had reached my being. I just hoped God could get me out of this one.

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed guys, Leave me a cute Review. Any ideas in what you would like to see in the next chapters I am currently taking ideas leave them in a review, or send me it in a PM if you like. Thanks Honey's ! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the Delay guys, I kind of been a little busy. But At least here is another update. I still love you guys and at least there is an update. Please Enjoy my loves and don't forget to Review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not sure yet.**

* * *

**Nessie**

I was dreading this question. I knew it would be coming soon, I just wasn't so sure that it would be this soon. I wondered why did she bring it up? Was she trying to get some info out of me?

I wasn't ready to cough up the goods if that's what her angle was. I wasn't ready to admit out loud that I still felt something for her idiot little brother.

No I wasn't ready to come to terms with it myself. I just wasn't just not yet. I had to prepare myself to eloquently give her an answer that wouldn't be suspicious nor would it be the wrong one.

"I don't know I really haven't paid it no mind. I guess I am just more worried about what Anthony's going to feel once his father is gone for that long." I felt that was the best answer I could give at the moment.

I was lying. What else could I do though? I couldn't say the complete and utter truth either. I wasn't sure what I was feeling though. I just had to process them first before anything.

"I guess your right. I do feel for my nephew. It's going to be tough for him." Rachel sighed as she blew some of her hair out of her face. "I just can imagine creating a bond with your father and than not having him around so often. I just hope he doesn't feel abandoned like we did after our mother died. I know it's hard." she sighed once more.

"Anthony is still quite young. I am sure he won't feel abandoned if Jake takes the right approach to this. I just pray that it all goes well." I was being sincere in that aspect.

I was pretty sure that of we didn't end up going with Jake it wouldn't be bad. We had been so long without Jacob and did superb.

I wasn't so sure what the next step would be my brain was pretty much jumbled.

Rachel took me to my mothers house after we drank our coffee. My mind still was thinking about what she asked me. What was I going to do? Jacob was leaving soon.

He had offered me to go with him. Yet in the same moment why should I leave everything just to follow a crazy dream.

This was the real world not some dream. There was a possibility if I let myself drive by the instincts it might not end in the perfect story I was imagining. I was at a fork in the road literally.

I laid in my old bed and sighed. My mom greeted me warmly of course her motherly nature. She asked for Anthony but than understood when I explained.

I was stuck I don't know what to do. I don't want false hopes if things don't work out with Jacob.

I would sleep on it and than make a descion when I was actually made up on my thoughts. I fell asleep and still questioned myself.

The next morning I woke up. I checked the clock and saw it was twelve. These were the rare moments that I could wake up this times. Anthony was a early bird he was usually up by seven anything later and I knew he wasn't felling well.

I kind of missed him smiling and jumping on my bed to wake me. I guess it just came with being a mom now something I just got used too. I missed Anthony already.

I took a quick shower changed and took moms car to Jacobs house. To my surprise he was outside playing with Jacob as he was trying to teach my son to play stick ball. I took the picture in and smiled. It was a very good sight.

"Mommy!" Anthony yelled when he finally saw me. He ran in my direction and I accepted him in my arms protectivly as I picked him up and kissed him. He only giggled.

Jacob watched the scene with a smile on his face. I knew he liked the whole idea of us having a family. I was afraid to be honest. Maybe Jacob's feelings were deeper than I thought. Maybe I could recpricate with these feeling he was sprouting I cared for him yes , had a love from him yes, but I wasn't so sure if I would be able to commit without one of us getting hurt in the end.

I mentally sighed. What was I getting myself into.

"Hey." Jacob said with a smile on his face. As much as I loved that smile my mind was still on wreck from the crap I was feeling.

"Hey." I responded back with a weak smile. He could sense something was off with me. Anthony just started squirming in my arms.

"Mommy! Put me down!" he squirmed once more an I put him down. He ran back over to where he was playing.

"I am happy you guys are bonding." I smiled weakly once more as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Part of wanting to be a father you know. What's up with you? Your acting a bit off today." he said.

"You can tell huh?" I asked.

"Yea your a bit weird."

"Sorry about that I am still thinking things over I am a little confused." I told him honestly. Honesty was key at this point.

"Oh, I am sorry that I caused this dilemma. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just want this to work out." he pointed a finger between us.

"Jake I think I made my decision. I don't feel Anthony and I should go with you. Not for the reason you think, I just feel Anthony shouldn't be exposed to that side of your life. Not just yet any how, he is still young maybe when he is a little older. He has the right to be around children his age and surround himself with things children need." it was the conclusion I had came up with as I slept on it. My mind wanted to be selfish and just go. But that really wouldn't be fair for my child. He deserved to have an excellent childhood.

His dad would still be there, just he wouldn't be seeing him on a daily basis for a year.

I am pretty sure this wouldn't end badly. I just hope I am right about this theory.

"You're right. Anthony does have that right. It isn't about us anymore it's about him. So yes I agree with you. "I was a bit shocked with his reaction. He was actually agreeing with me. This was a first, but maybe he was changing.

My mind changed when he ran over to Anthony and picked him up tossing each other in the grass. Boys will be boys I thought as I sighed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The time felt like it was spinning out of control. Jacob was finally leaving. He was leaving for a year. I had made it clear to Jacob that what I wanted was a friendship for the mean time. I didn't want to rush things. We were starting over no old feelings.

Though I know those feelings were definetly there. I was kind of sad knowing Jacob was going to be gone. I would be the one holding Anthony for the next two weeks he won't be seeing his father.

It's going to break his little heart I know it. But we are doing this for Anthony's benefit. Where would Anthony and I fit in? We would be the back drop plus what kind of life would it be, having to be chased by crazed fans and getting dirty looks.

I thought this through very well. Plus it isn't publicly known Jacob has a child. They try to keep his private life well private. When I say they I mean Jacob's entourage. They take care of him well so I don't complain.

Jacob walked in while holding Anthony. I was on the computer and phone talking to my publicist about my new book. I smiled as I saw the two it really did break my heart to know Anthony would be sad in a few short hours.

"Look at mommy." Jacob said to Anthony. Anthony just giggled and started looking at me like I was the funniest thing in the world. I started feeling self-conscious. Maybe I had something on my face?

"Yes thank you Steve, I will send you the next chapter in an email for a review. Ok talk to you soon." I said as I hung up the phone. Jacob and Anthony were talking amongst themselves and laughing. I knew they were talking about me now. "What's so funny?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mommy you look so fwnny." Anthony giggled again.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You have post it's all over yourself." Jacob laughed harder and Anthony joined in. I looked down and they were right I looked a little silly with a ton of colorful pieces of sticky paper all over me. I started laughing as well.

Jacob and Anthony stopped laughing. "It's not fwnny anymore mommy." Anthony said. I pouted and they looked still for a second and then busted out laughing again. These two couldn't be more alike. It was so uncanny.

"You guys aren't very nice." I said as I crossed my arms. They laughed again and walked to the living room.

The minutes were ticking by as I kept on writing soon Jacob would leave. We had agreed on him leaving while Anthony was sleeping. I know that as soon as he woke up he would be fussy. I was worrying about that the most that I couldn't concentrate.

Anthony was finally asleep. I was glad Jacob dealt with everything the whole day. I don't complain Jacob is a great father. I was still just worrying about the after effect. It worries me the most.

"I can't believe your leaving." I said to him a little nervously. The time had flew by

And he was leaving. I actually got used to him being around every day.

"Aww you're going to miss me aren't you." He smiled his famous smile and it made me feel small, but I told him the truth by just simply nodding. "I am going to miss you too honey." He said as he gripped my face and brought it closer to his. He did it gentle and caring. I was ever so tempted to just kiss him and rip his clothes off.

I controlled myself though. I wasn't the one to initiate the kiss though he was, as he brought my lips towards his and brushed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. The kiss was so sweet that I didn't want it to end. I wanted us to be frozen in this moment. His kiss showed how much he loved me and I returned the favor. It just concluded that the things I was feeling for him were enticed and strengthened. I could actually admit and say that I love him.

He broke the kiss and we stood there silent. I knew he had to go his Entourage was waiting for him outside my house. He was going to be gone for a whole year. I knew we would be in contact it would just be different not having his presence here.

He kissed my forehead and he was out the door. Jacob Black was officially gone for a whole year. I just stood there froze touching my lips were his lips had been a moment ago. I missed him already and it just assured me that I was truly in love with him just as I was when I was a young girl.

It's amazing how things work out throughout the years. It would officially be a year free of Jacob Black. After all we have been through.

* * *

**Well I know this was a little short but it just felt right to leave it at this. I am pretty sure the next Chapter is going to be Amazing. Well hope you enjoyed and please Review. =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I know, I know I've been gone for a while. Well I am pretty short on this chapter, but I felt it needed to end there. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**by the way I have put up Unexpected: Outtakes from Do you think of me? Leah & Justin. If you guys want to check it out go ahead. I kind of posted it awhile already haven't had feedback as I wanted. If you want me to continue that, please go over and read it and leave me a review telling me you want me to continue and what you thought of the chapter. **

**more on a note, I know I said I didn't want to write anymore for the twilight genre. But I got this great Idea for a new story. It's going to be called The Wives. It starts off in Bella's POV, but it isn't only a Bella/Edward fic. I got some fun I want to go with that. I might post that soon. So stay tune, **

**I'll try to update The next chapter for this story soon. I think in two more chapters this story will be done. I didn't intend for this story to be long at all it was more of something short. **

**Well that was a long authors note as you were the good stuff. Let me know what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight, I do not.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Too cold, too hot, Ah Just right!**

* * *

**Nessie **

Things haven't been easy nor have they been extremely difficult. I wonder each day about my choice. I know I tried to make logical sense of things. Not like I would have chosen it any other way.

The days were longer and longer. Some were short. My mind still tried to make sense that he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Anthony cried his head off for days straight. That was one of the harder days in when I felt it wouldn't be able to stop. He missed his father, I understood that. What could I do though? There isn't one thing I would trade though.

My past may have their iffy moments. But I am glad that I have Jacob as the father of my child.

Only a few months have passed since Jacob has left.

Some days I wish time could go faster or time travel and live in the perfect time. I decided I had to coupe one way or another. It just wasn't happening for me.

It was one of those lazy Sundays in were my mother decided she wanted to take Anthony out for a grandma and grandson day. I was happy because well Anthony was happy. It gave me a chance to try and be normal. Though I knew I was far from being so.

I decided to turn the TV on and see what was on. What I saw next shocked me to the bone.

/"_We have breaking news today." The reporter with the short blonde hair went on. "The plane that carried singer Jake Black crashed near Rio de Janeiro. It is presumed that no one survived since they are still scourging the area to check for survivors." She shuffled her papers and continued. "It was led to know that the pilot lost control of the jet and it crashed into the water it was so fast that, the officials aren't sure if anyone made it safely off the plane or not. Aboard the plane were singer Jake Black, Seth Clearwater that plays the drums, Embry Call and the two pilots that were steering the plane. We will have more details and a watch on updates at six." I clicked the TV off as I was in shock. /_

I couldn't believe a word that I just heard. I refused to believe it. Out of anyone in the planet .why him?

I shook my head furiously and I couldn't believe this. Not my Jacob. No my Jacob couldn't be dead. I had faith in my heart that he wasn't. He was still alive somewhere I could feel it in my heart.

The phone rang.

I was afraid to answer. I was afraid to know what was to come. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt the tears fall down without a stop. What was I going to do? How could I adjust to know if he is really dead? I know in my heart he isn't and my optimism is all I have.

~~[~~[~~*~~]~~]~~

**Jacob**

I felt weird.

One moment I was drinking champagne goofing with the guys and the plane hit the water. Luckily for us we were able to make it off the plane safely.

One problem though one of the pilots is seriously injured and we landed on what has to be a deserted island. It was something strange. I felt like I have been on this island before.

We hadn't been here long; we tried giving medical attention to the pilot. It was impossible we had little to none resources. We were stranded. I was worried. I didn't know what to think I was losing my mind.

I wondered what would become of us. Would I ever see my family? Nessie? Anthony? They were my top priority. I missed them. How would I explain to Ness this whole mess? Would she think I was dead if I couldn't get home in time? What about my son?

I pulled at my hair as I fell to my knees in the dirt. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Seth's hand.

"Jake we're going to be fine. I am sure we will be home in no time." Seth said. Seth was always optimistic. He made this experience a little better.

"I am worried about Ness and Ant. I am pretty sure the crash is on TV by now. The pilot tried calling saying we had difficulties. I am stressed out by this. We have never had problems with the jet before. Why until today would this happen?" I pulled on my hair.

"Jake relax we will get out of this one. Soon we will be home with our loved ones and this will all be a distant dream. I promise." He gave me a smile and I took his word.

Only Seth could make a situation like this positive. Like being stranded on a deserted island is positive.

"I think we should scout the land to see if we can find anything." One of the pilots recommended. The Pilots name was Ben, the one who was injured his name was Thomas.

"I think that's a good idea. I volunteer Seth and I" I had to take charge. It was like my inner Alpha male saying I had to make this into a better situation. I had no choice. I vowed to get every single person that was with us safe and home. I vowed that on my life. I had to get it done.

The island was larger than I thought it would be. There were tons of trees, wild life. I thought it was small there was no way that we could scout in half a day. I decided to leave a marker and we would be back tomorrow.

We went back to the rest of the guys. We settled on the beach. We built a small shelter of trees and leaf. Thanks to God there was good weather. No rain. Only clear blue skies and heat. We ate fish for dinner and coconut water. Not that it was bad. This was an island paradise. I could admit being away from civilization was nice.

I didn't have to worry about crazed fans, stressful work. It was peaceful. Just being able to kick back and relax.

The mosquitos were annoying. That was for sure. We made our time here peaceful, Relaxing.

It had to be more than a couple months. We searched the island and we would finally be making it to the last part. (The other side of the island.)

The island had forests, caves, waterfalls, rapids. It was beautiful. An island paradise it was. I would love for Nessie and my son to be here with me. We would live care free away from everyone. It would be perfect.

"Come on Jake just a little more and we finish the Island." Seth called out. Embry, Ben, and Thomas followed close by.

What we saw next was surprising.

A house on the beach?

It wasn't just a house, it was a beautiful house; something out of house of the year magazine.

This island wasn't deserted.

That meant we could go home soon. I could get to my family soon. We all ran to the house. What we found out next was what shocked me to the bone.

We went inside the house. It was fully furnished, but no one was home. This must be someone's vacation island.

There was a large portrait in the living room. The people in the picture I knew. That's what shocked me to the bone.

The people in the picture were…..

**Nessie**

Every day I waited.

Every day I had hope he would come through the doors pick me up and sweep me off my feet. It didn't happen that way.

Every day became a disappointment.

Anthony didn't know what was going on and that made me mad. My heart was breaking. Piece by piece. Snip..snip… snip.

How could I get through this?

My brain was treacherous. Bringing the very of negative thoughts to mind.

Jacob Black is dead move on.

No one had been able to locate them.

No one.

My heart was the only hope I had. My heart was what kept the hope alive that he was alive. That he would be coming home soon. He would be in my arms again. And I would never let him go.

My mother and father came every single day to check in on me.

They were afraid I would do something to hurt myself.

Though life was pointless without Jacob. My life was only complete with him.

He was my other half. I knew it.

I was the rib, Jacob's rib. I was made for him. As he was for me. God had made us perfect for one another.

That thought couldn't leave my mind.

I knew that.

I had to live though.

Even though if it were true. That Jacob was dead. I had to live. Not for myself, but for Anthony.

He was the only strength I had to keep on living.

I thought so many times, countless of times since I saw the news that day. I shouldn't have let Jacob come back in my life. It would hurt less.

I let myself believe that.

That letting myself love Jacob the way I was supposed to was what cause the hurt in my chest.

I knew that wasn't true.

I was never in my life happier than when I was with Jake. I loved him.

I prayed every night to God to bring Jacob back to me safe. Somewhere deep in my heart I knew God was working on it.

That Jacob would soon come home and be safe in my arms. I didn't care what I would have to do I would never let him go ever again.

I started looking through boxes in the attic. I hadn't been up here in what would have been a matter of months.

My relationship with Josue was over. That seemed like it was so long ago. Josue was a best friend. I still talked to him. I guess he was a rebound. We knew the relationship died. There was no intimacy there. I didn't desire him. Not like I desire Jake anyhow.

Josue was in Anthony's life. (The beginning years anyhow). He did love Anthony. He called me here and there to check on him. He told me about his new girl friend Angela. He sounded really happy. That made me happy for him.

Looking at the old things that reminded me of him was something nice. It reminded me of simpler times. When we could just go to the park with Anthony and eat ice cream.

Those times were nice.

I went even further and found an album named Isle Esme.

It was my dear grandmother's island. The one my grandfather gave to her on their 20th anniversary. I remember spending so many summers there as a child. I hadn't been privileged to take Anthony.

I thought about it closely maybe it was about time to do so. It was secluded from the world. We could get lost from all stresses. We could just lose ourselves in the island paradise.

I was pretty sure Anthony would love going. He always enjoyed new exciting things. He was smart for his age and I couldn't ask for anything more. He was the best son ever.

I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hello Mama Esme, I wanted to know if Anthony and I can spend some time on the island?" I said through the phone with a smile on my face.

I already knew what her answer would be. She would be delighted to have us go and stay at the island. She might even make it into a family vacation.

I hope I was right about my gut instinct.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed Leave me something Cute in a review. ;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well honey's here is the last and Final Chapter of Trade It All. I think where it ended was perfect. To say you get Anthony's POV in the End taking Place 15 yrs after the much awaited reunite scene. I love the way it came out. To say I actually finished a story. Well that's saying a lot for me. I still have the 5 years later chapter of Love or desire on my computer, I haven't finished it. Maybe cause I am just to lazy too. I at least accomplished this story finishing a little over a year later. Well it seems to be the best gift of the new year. Well I won't keep you guys Longer go ahead and read. That's why you clicked on it anyways. No Lemon Sorry. **

**Read and Review! Let me know what you guys thought!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT! I OWN SQUAT!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Something Complete.**

* * *

**Jacob**

I knew the people in the picture. They were Renesmee's grandparents.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

How did I not know they owned a private island, and that the island that I landed on belonged to the family of the mother of my child? I felt kind of stupid.

Yet relieved. This was exciting. Yet creepy.

We could finally go home. We could start again. We could go home to our families. We didn't have the need to think we were stranded and would never be found again. This was bliss, it was hope. Hope that we could reunite with the people we love the most.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. It was a smile that made my heart warm with longing.

"Jake isn't that the grandparents of your girl?" Embry asked. I simply nodded. "I didn't know her family was this loaded. I mean to have a private island. Everything here looks expensive." He said as he looked around once more.

"Of course it is. They're loaded but its old money with new investments. Did you look around for a phone?" I ordered.

"No haven't found anything." Seth chipperly noted.

"No Computers." Ben replied.

"I think this place is supposed to be blocked off the world. There is electricity though." Thomas added.

"Check on the beach to see if you find a bout or something." I ordered them. They all nodded. I took the place as a leader would.

Half an hour later…..

"No boat on the beach, but it looks like there is someone coming on a speed boat." Ben acknowledged.

**Nessie**

Mama Esme found the idea of a Family vacation exquisite. She knew we all needed a break. We all needed some time to rest and reflect.

Alice was super happy. She said something along the lines of this. "Yes! I get to go vacation clothes shopping!" and then ran off to the mall.

Typical Alice moment!

I didn't judge her though that was what she loved. She didn't mind spending hour upon hour looking and shopping for clothes. I personally would get bored.

I am the type of girl get it and get out. I am simple, though I do like comfort.

I am trying to raise Anthony the same. To know the value of what a dollar is and just use the necessary, Not that it isn't nice to live comfortably.

The trip was planned and we would be leaving soon. I was excited. I needed to get my mind of a few things. I couldn't let myself wallow in self depression.

I was better than that.

"Ness?"' Grandma's sweet gentle voice brought me back to reality and away from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go? The bags are in the car and so is Anthony." She said with a smile. I gave her one in return and grabbed my purse as we went to the car.

My little angel was playing with the ds his great grandparents gave him. I was pretty sure he was still young for the gift. I might have been wrong though since it looked like he knew more than me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head as I sat next to him.

We were meeting the rest of the family at the airport. Were we would go to our island paradise vacation. I was happy though. I could get my mind of certain thoughts and try to relax. Though I was sure I was wearing a façade for the rest of my family. I didn't want them to see how truly broken I was.

It wouldn't help them.

I had to wear the mask in order to protect them. I didn't need to be in mourning in front of Anthony. It wouldn't help him to see his mom depressed, Anthony completely oblivious to his father's whereabouts. I couldn't let him know. Not him being this young. I was for sure certainly Jacob was somewhere and we would find him.

I was just hoping my gut instincts were correct. My heart only confirmed.

"Come on Nessie you're so slow!"Emmett said as he poked me in the back.

"Hardy ha, you're so funny Emmett."I said sarcastically.

"Come on I have to see a woman in a bikini and I am going to rip it off." He added with a smirk and a guffaw.

"Ew gross!" I said as I got the physical image of my Uncle and Aunt getting it on at the beach.

Emmett just cackled as we passed the bag check.

Anthony was with my parents. He was extremely happy as he was spoiled by Grandma and Grandpa.

"Anthony do you want some candy?" My mom asked him. Anthony scrunched his face knowing the kind of candy my mom had. Cough drops aren't really considered candy. To my mom they were. To Anthony they were just gross.

"Mom I don't think Halls are classified as candy." I said scrunching my face along with my son.

"Ew Bella what's wrong with you? No wonder Nessie came out the way she did. You had her so doped up on Night time medicine so she could sleep." Emmett said laughing at his own corny joke. My father and I only shook our heads at Emmett's stupidity.

"Shut up Emmett!" Aunt Rosalie scolded him after knocking him in the head to knock in some sense.

"You Emmett are an Idiot." Jasper calmly added.

Alice just nodded and then went back to her fashion magazine.

We waited half an hour longer to board the plane to Rio de Janiero. It was half an hour of Emmett's crude jokes. Thank god my son was watching a movie on dad's Ipad with noise concealing head phones. If Anthony heard any of the things Emmett said I would have to rip his voice box out of his throat so he wouldn't be able to talk anymore.

Not that I was the only one willing to do it. I had seven people more who would help me out.

The plane ride to Brazil was a long one. Of course Anthony cried since he wasn't used to the feeling of his ears popping. Since it was such a long flight, we decided on staying at a hotel the night for Anthony's sake and catching the boat to the Island in the morning.

The only thing Anthony complained about was his ears. Other than being treated like a prince he didn't complain. Not that he being treated like a prince was something out of the ordinary. Not when he had eight people weighing on him hand and foot. Too bad for him after vacation was over his reign would be over.

Being the only grandson and great grandson, and nephew was a plus for him. Not that my Aunt's and Uncle's didn't think about children. They just didn't seem to come. Alice I knew for sure was dead set on no children. Rosalie though a little softer, she considered me her child as well as Anthony her son. She also decided no children. Well she is married to Uncle Emmett and it would be catastrophic to have a mini Emmett running around.

Just plain annoying,

We had Portuguese barbeque for dinner at Grandma and Grandpa's favorite restaurant in Rio. On the water front very romantic.

Anthony happy that he was eating something new and tasted good too; I happy because I had a child, who liked exciting things,

He gained that trait from his father. Who still was nowhere to be found? My heart clenched at the mere memory.

"Nessie are you ok?" my mother asked as she rubbed my back in the restaurant.

"Yes I am fine." I answered monotonously.

"I can see that you're not. You haven't even touched your food." She said knowingly. She knew me. Then again she was my mother.

I sighed and forced a smile as I began to eat. Picking as I just didn't have the appetite.

"Honey I am sure he's out there somewhere." My mother said lowly for no one else to hear. Mother was supportive as was the rest of my family besides two people. Like Father and Aunt Rosalie. They just never got used to the idea of Jacob in my life.

Morning came and another night I cried myself to sleep. I cried in the bathroom so Anthony wouldn't hear me. I didn't want to worry him, especially not with the topic of his father. I wouldn't have the guts to tell him his father was gone. I would just cross that bridge when I got there. Not that I was losing hope or anything. It was just in the case if it were true.

We got on the speed boat going to the island. Anthony excited on seeing how the boat ran so fast on the water. I had to hold him back to keep him from going to close to the edge. Knowing him if he saw a fish jump out the water he'll just scream 'NEMO!' and try to jump in the water after the fish.

My son was special.

We were starting to get closer to the island and I felt butterflies in my stomach for some odd reason. I couldn't put my finger on as to why.

I felt like I had my heart in my throat. When we reached the island it was odd. There were men waving their arms. My stomach did flips.

The next thing I knew when I saw the familiar face of the man I thought was dead. I didn't wait for the boat to even reach the island as I jumped off the boat and swam to the shore.

My heart knew he was alive. There wasn't one time that I denied the idea. I swam as fast as I could. I was faster than the boat by then. I reached the shore before the boat and I ran into his arms. I was shedding tears of joy, anxiousness, anger, rage set in. I was angry because he was alive, I was angry because he was here. I was angry because of the months I went trying to cope. I was starting to believe he was no more. I wanted to detach myself from them because here he was. He was standing in front of me and I was here in his arms. He had his strong arms around me.

My lips found his and I wound my fingers in his long mane. I felt breathless, I forgot how to breathe. I pulled away and punched his chest with both fists.

"I thought…. You…. died." I said in a shaky tone. He just wrapped his arms around me tighter as I knew he was never going to let me go.

"Daddy!" Anthony screamed gleefully as Aunt Rosalie placed him on the sand safely after they were of the boat.

"Squirt!" Jacob screamed just as ecstatic as I looked into his eyes and saw they were watery. Jacob Black was worried. He missed us and I saw that in his eyes. He was happy to be reunited with our small family.

Before I knew it I was in tears myself. All I saw was my son was confused to why both his parents were crying. My son still was oblivious to the situation and probably wouldn't understand until his adult years.

Jacob had Anthony in his left arm as he had me wrapped in his right. He kissed Anthony's cheek and then gave me another passionate kiss.

I was for sure thankful with God as I knew he brought me here with a reason. My gut instinct to come to Isle Esme was a sign from God and I was eternally grateful.

"Aww!" was what I heard from various voices as they took in the scene. I was reunited with the love of my life, the father of my son, my one true love.

We were finally a family again.

**15 years later**

**Anthony**

I was going through old boxes in the parent's attic, looking for things that would be useful to take to my new apartment. Mom said to take anything I wanted. The old geezers were still the same as I remembered.

'_Right! Looking for good stuff for my apartment,' _Mom was a pack rat and also gained a shopping addiction. Ok maybe not so much a shopping addiction as to not being able to say no to Aunt Alice and Mama Esme.

The attic was stuffed with brand new stuff acquired throughout the years. Figures the old geezers would be keeping this stuff. Well let me rephrase mom keeping all the stuff dad completely oblivious to mom's pack rat tendencies. Okay he knew he just couldn't say no to the old woman.

Not that she was that old. She was only twenty-five for the last ten years. Her and her fear of aging. Dad just laughed at that.

'_Right back to the mission at hand' _

I looked through a old box to find a old photo album. Curiosity got the best of me as I saw baby pictures of me naked in a sink. I blushed embarrassed. Why would my mom keep this?

'_I am taking this album with me so she has nothing to black mail me with in front of my girlfriend Amanda' _

I looked through the album as I went pictures of me, mom and some blonde haired dude. Well Josue my godfather. Pictures of Marie my little sister were loose and just stuck in the album. Though most of my pictures were in the album I took a glance at the cover and it had Jacob Anthony Cullen written in script on the front. I guess the pictures of my baby sister were just stuck in there as mom got lazy and didn't know where to put them. Well actually they were pictures of Marie at like age eight.

My little sister is six years younger than me.

I ignored the pictures of Marie and kept going. There was a picture of Mom, dad, and me in the supposed house we had in Seattle. I don't remember living there. I think I was too young or something. I was like four when we lived there, like I was going to remember that.

I kept on going through them and stopped on a picture of us at the beach. Dad looked scraggly. He had a lot of facial hair, long hair and tattered clothing. I was confused on that one. I was maybe about three or four in the picture.

"Anthony! Did you find anything useful?" mom said as she entered the attic.

"Yea mom when was this?" I asked her as she got closer. She had laugh lines now still her vibrant red hair. She was only thirty-six, but there was no way you would get away with calling her grandma.

She got closer and looked at the photograph. She smiled. Her smile held more than just happiness it also held admiration? Hope?

"This." She said as she ran her fingers on the image. "Was my life line." She answered slowly as she didn't take her smile off.

"Life line?" I asked confused.

"Yes. That photo was taken when I thought I lost your father." She said once more. My dad almost died?

"Dad almost died?" I asked in shock.

"Well you were little back then. I don't expect you to remember." She said once more. Her motherly tone oozed.

"I have time so spill it." I told my mom. I always had an excellent relationship with my mom. I was her little peanut. Not that I would let her call me that in public.

"Well you know you're dad used to be a musician. Well he was on tour and his plane crashed. I was so afraid that I lost him, that he died." Mom explained and I was shocked. So it was true dad almost died. If that was the case I don't know how mom would've survived without dad. They're like always together. Even now watching them get's you sick to the stomach because of their lovely dovey demeanors.

You would think they're teenagers. Though they act like a pair of horny teenagers. Groping each other everywhere, it's gross.

"Well I find out that they made it to Isle Esme, Mama's island. They were stranded for some time. But I never lost hope and something told me to go to Isle Esme. I saw your father and my heart soared. I was so thankful to God that I still had him." She said as she reached to touch her heart.

I heard a squeal from behind us and saw Marie. "OMG! That is so romantic!" Marie squealed once more. That's the sound of a teenage girl. Well in my case a thirteen year old girl who happens to be my little sister.

"It was!" My mom swooned thinking of her and dad. Gross! They're old.

"Any way I am keeping this." I told her as I pointed at the album.

"Go ahead." She answered and I eyed her cautiously. "I have copies." She said triumphantly. There goes my chance of trying to hide the nude baby pictures.

"Right…" I added a little annoyed. I still hoped she didn't black mail me. Well than again it sounded like something Marie would do.

"Don't worry I already know about your nude pictures Anthony." Marie said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Esme Marie Black!" My mom said as she scolded her.

"Sorry mom." Marie said as she pulled the innocent act.

"Well Anthony keep looking to see what you want." Mom added.

"Mom does dad know about all this stuff?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Just take it and go." She added.

"You should seriously think of having a Garage sale and sell this stuff. You can always give me the money. I am a college student and all." I added and all.

"Nice try. But you wanted to move out on your own. My job is just to pay your education. Your job is to be responsible and get a job for your expenses."She added. I laughed I at least had to try.

"I tried didn't I." I said with a smile.

"You sure did. It didn't work, but I might have a sale or I'll just donate the stuff you don't take to people who might actually need it." Mom said as she put her hands on her hips and looked around the attic at all the stuff she had. "Good grief! How did I get so much stuff." She said in shock as she continued to look around.

"Pack rat." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Mom said smacking me in the back of the head.

"Look around it's kind of true." I added. She nodded finally agreeing.

"Don't tell your father, he'll kill me." She said looking annoyed.

Father wouldn't really kill her. It will probably lead to dad punishing her and that always leads to the dirty things that they do. My parents were gross.

"Well looks like a lot of things I want. I am putting post it's on the things I am taking." I said as I took the multi colored sticky papers out of my pocket.

Mom just nodded.

"How's Amanda?" Mom asked.

"She's good. She should be over soon to help out. Well with my luck to help out. She's probably going to go and hang out with you and laugh." I sighed in annoyance.

"That's my girl." Mom said with a triumphant smile.

"I would think she is your daughter and that I am not your son." I added.

"Well at least I am supportive. Your grandfather hated your dad. Then again I had you kind of young."

"TMI!" I shouted as I covered my ears. She was going to go into her stories of her and dad having sex on the washing machine.

I heard a snorted laughter coming from my mom.

"Well if you need anything I'll be down stairs in my office okay shrimp." Mom said.

Marie came and laughed. "Later Shrimp." She followed my mom downstairs.

Though I was no longer small, what I look like a six foot guy being called shrimp. Thank god I inherited dad's height and good looks. Mom says I am the exact replica of Dad. Marie well she's split down the middle with mom and dad. She has Dark black curly hair and she's lighter than me. She's closer to mom's complexion though she's darker than mom. She has mom's Dark chocolate eyes; she's pretty tall for her age, kind of looks like Aunt Rebecca and Rachel, besides the whole curly hair thing.

Well mom and dad are still madly in love. They have always been from what I have observed my whole life. Grandma Bells says different. She says there was a time mom hated dad. That's hard to believe. They're like glue to each other. It's rare to see them apart. The horny old coots, I could say the same about Grandma and Grandpa. They're horny coots too they're just more reserved. I'll never forget the time I caught Grandma and Grandpa going at it. I believe they're even worse than mom and dad. They scarred me for life with that.

Mom and dad, well I've walked in on them plenty of times. Well I could say I had a very awkward childhood and adolescence.

I got some Bed sheets and curtains from the attic that was still new in packaging. They would be useful in my apartment and since they weren't that heavy I took some down.

As I walked down the stair from the attic I bumped into my dad. He no longer had his hippie long hair he was short cut now and rocked a goat-tee. The old guy thought he was so cool. Well more so than mom he was.

"Need some help son?" Dad asked.

"Nope mom said you're not allowed up there." I answered him.

He nodded knowing how my mom was when he disobeyed her. Well he loved testing her; it was the cocky side of my dad. It always got him into trouble.

"Can't believe you're leaving the nest, It was like just yesterday we were watching Thomas the train together." Dad added.

"Needed to spread my wings sometime around. Plus you and mom are freaks. If I heard you guys having sex one more time I was going to go insane." I said as I shuddered.

"Hey your old man has urges. It's the only perk of being married and in love." He said nonchalantly.

"It's gross. It's you and the old lady. Gross." I shuddered once more.

Dad just laughed as he had a Kool-Aid smile.

"Ew." I added once more to know he was thinking about it. "You guys are like rabbits. I am surprised I don't have any more siblings." I retorted.

"You might in a future. Mom wants baby number three." He said as he held three fingers up.

"You guys are like senior citizens. No offense grandpa chasing baby number three might end up in you pulling your back." I added with a chuckle.

"Don't even joke like that. It was just one time." Dad said as he pointed at me.

"Whatever you say Grandpa, you were just checking your car when it happen. Mom yelled at you for not taking it easy. You're not twenty-one anymore you know."

"You little squirt." Dad said as he gave me a noogie causing me to drop the items in my arms.

"It still doesn't justify that you two are old, plus Marie is still young enjoy her for the next six years. By that time she'll be fed up with hearing you guys fuck."

"Watch your mouth boy!" Dad got into dad mode. I needed to stop hanging around with Uncle Emmett. He had a potty mouth to boot.

"Blame Emmett." I answered as I started picking up the bed stuff and curtains.

"That Emmett." Dad said as he narrowed his eyes.

I laughed as I brought the stuff to my car, a shiny silver Volvo of the year gift from my Grandfather, as a graduation present from high school.

Some things in my family never change. To think my father traded his music career to be a father and husband. He traded it all because of a near death experience.

I admire my dad and hope that one day I can be just like him. My dad is my hero. I hope I can be half the man he is today when I become a father.

**THE END!**

* * *

**NOTE: IF you guys want a Lemon, I can maybe possibly write one and just add it in a chapter eleven as a one time deal. Only if I get enough Reviews requesting it. I say at least 10 Reviews requesting a Lemon. Otherwise I won't bother with it. It's up to you guys. **

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed. Now you know what you have to do. Please Review, Nice pretty Button below. **

**Oh more news. I took down Unexpected cause I had like no feed back on that. If you guys want me to put it back up in your review request it. **

**If your interested like mentioned before I got an idea for a story Called the wives. It might be like a few chapters. Like five and in different POV's If interested also leave that in a review. Like I said before it starts in Bella's POV. So Click said button bellow and review. Love you my DUCKIES' =] **

**;]**


End file.
